


I  can't take my eyes off of you because my fond looks are always for you

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 95-line friendship, 96-line friendship, Awkward Flirting, Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, Crushes, Eventual Relationships, FRIENDSHIPS ARE IMPORTANT IN THIS FIC, I swear I’ll refer which Italic is which, I talk in rhetorical questions and breaking the fourth wall be warned, Italics for thoughts and when they speak in Madarin or English, Light Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pinning, SM Rookies Era, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teasing, a lot of unspoken sarcasm from me the author, a very questionable timing of events yes I’m writing according to a timeline as best as I can, background Doyu, by slow burn I mean from Rookies until now, switching between Sicheng and Winwin, this is my first ever fic I’m not too sure how this’ll turn out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Johnny doesn’t really remember when he fell head over heels with Kun, he just knew that if anyone found out, he is going to slip up and he is not prepared.On the other hand, it took a while for Kun to realise his feelings, but he was better at concealing them than Johnny that’s for sure.Neither of them had planned to confess their feelings, but one year turned into two, and now it’s 2019 and the two are never in the same country for more than 24 hours. Their fellow same-aged friends becoming impatient was an understatement.Maybe, just maybe one of them will make a move. With a little (read: a shove) help from their bandmates. Will it succeed? Who knows?But let’s go back a few years and see where it all began, shall we?





	I  can't take my eyes off of you because my fond looks are always for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic so I have no idea how you will all react to it so please be nice haha...  
> To the prompter of this prompt, I really hope I did justice to it! I know I changed the rating that wasn't the one in your prompt but I had no idea how to write in that rating since this is my first time writing a fic, I'm so sorry >~< I tried my best with the last two scenes to make it more of the rating you prompted so I hope that's alright!  
> To my beta, thank you so so much for sticking with me until the end of this massive piece, I couldn't have done it without you!!

Johnny doesn’t really remember when he fell head over heels with Kun, he just knew that if anyone found out, he is going to slip up and he is not prepared.

On the other hand, it took a while for Kun to realise his feelings, but he was better at concealing them compared to Johnny that’s for sure.

Neither of them had planned to confess their feelings to each other, but one year turned into two, and now it’s 2019 and the two are never in the same country for more than 24 hours. Their fellow same-aged friends becoming impatient was an understatement.

Maybe, just maybe one of them will make a move. With a little (read: a shove) help from their bandmates. Will it succeed? Who knows?

But let’s go back a few years and see where it all began, shall we?

🎇 

_Prologue_

Johnny can easily admit that he is a hopeless romantic, but he likes to think he doesn’t look at his life with the ‘rose tinted glasses’ kind of mindset all the time. He knows the limits, especially when he is in a global idol group where there is always people watching their every move.

There was always a running joke of a secret idol guide called the ‘101 things: good or bad, that you need to know 24 hours before your debut stage’ handbook, that’s been passed down from generations for SM artists. Dating is a no brainer unless you want to jeopardise your career because you want some sort of happiness in this tough system.

Johnny knows better than to think about romance as an idol, but he can’t help but think about the different dates he could take his future partner on. But with busy schedules and gruelling practices, there’s no time to date, even within the company.

That was what Johnny kept telling himself until he realised he has been staring at a certain member of the same group for the past few years. He had brushed it off during their trainee period but all of a sudden when Qian Kun smiles at him, Johnny just goes into a daze and whatever he was focusing on, goes out of the window.

Once he realised that this feeling wouldn’t go away, Johnny knew he was done for if Taeyong and Yuta found out. If they found out, then Doyoung and Ten will somehow find out and Johnny was not prepared to be interrogated about his feelings for their other 96-line member. 

Fast forward to 2019 and to no one's surprise, Johnny had slipped up in front of Taeyong and Yuta the year before. Now during their 95-line brunch outings, 50% of the conversation comes back to Johnny’s hopeless pinning.

Going to the other person of this equation, Kun honestly had no time to think about romance in general. Being a foreign trainee who had to learn Korean on top of dancing and singing, to suddenly having a flock of Chinese and Korean underlings who sometimes make him want to pull his hair out, and trying to survive being with Doyoung and Ten, Kun doesn’t even have the time to enjoy a romance movie. Not that he likes them anyway but Ten once insisted that in order for the 96 line to bond, they should watch popular movies and dramas from each of their cultures.

That meant all the cheesy dramas to horror movies, Ten made sure they didn’t leave anything out and there was no point in arguing. But thanks to that they all grew closer to each other without having a camera in front of them all the time telling them to behave and act the way the managers tell them to. It may be hard to tell when they’re on vlive together because it looks like all three of them don’t want to be in the same frame, but to contrary belief, they are all clingy to each other off camera, especially Ten.

Even though Ten likes to tease the heck out of Kun on camera and picks fights with Doyoung, as soon as the camera is off Ten is gathering Kun into a hug and immediately apologising for opening up old wounds again before turning to apologise to Doyoung for picking another fight. Ten doesn’t show it on camera, but he deeply cares for Kun and Doyoung and he couldn’t think of anyone else better to be the same age with and that’s why Ten insists on whisking Kun and Doyoung away from everyone else so they can spend their days off together, before they are separated for who knows how long. Johnny may be one of the trainees that Ten is the closest with, but it’s an unspoken understanding that the 96 line are best friends who love each other a lot.

So when Kun admitted to Ten and Doyoung that he may have caught feelings for a certain Chicago born member, the two of them almost choked on their drinks. That lead to Ten and Doyoung invading the Lucky 3 dorm for a sleepover to get every last detail from Kun, as to when did this come about, and why did they not know until now. Let’s just say Kun had to sacrifice himself and be the middle of a cuddle sandwich to appease his two friends.

Now with their 2019 schedules for Neo City: The Origin and WayV about to descend upon them, Ten and Doyoung have taken it upon themselves to convince Kun to do something about his growing feelings. Kun has tried to convince them not to do anything, as he was content with how things are at the moment, but once Winwin told Kun that this pining has been going on for too long (at the same time realising that Winwin has been observing all this time since when they were trainees), Kun realised that Johnny was going to find out sooner or later, whether he liked it or not.

🎇

_2015 Rookies era_

It’s rare to see Johnny and Kun in the same room unless it’s for a Rookies schedule but even that just boiled down to a photo shoot with all the Rookies. Johnny entered the company long before Kun did, so Johnny was closer to trainees like Jaehyun, Hansol, Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung and Taeil. So when Kun was first introduced to the rest of the trainees, Johnny only got around to telling Kun his name because Sicheng had made it a mission to have him and Kun joined at the hip after finding out Kun is another fellow Chinese trainee. Not to mention that they entered the company on the same day, all the more reason for the two to stick together.

Johnny was not bothered by it at all. 

Although Kun was so nervous on his first day, he was glad to have run into Sicheng and realise he was a fellow Chinese member. Kun was making his way through the company when he had come across Sicheng talking to a staff member in Chinese and that’s when Kun knew he had to approach him. Thank the stars that the staff member Sicheng was talking to was the same one Kun was looking for, allowing Kun and Sicheng to prepare to face a bunch of unfamiliar faces together. 

Although he didn’t know why, if it was his instincts, but Kun immediately took it upon himself to be the less nervous of the two. There was something about Sicheng that screamed to Kun that he was a baby chick for a reason, and he had to protect him. So as they were lead down the halls of the SM building, Kun reassured Sicheng that it’ll be okay. 

When Kun thought about it now, Sicheng must have seen him as an older brother figure, because he immediately latched onto Kun’s arm as soon as he said that. With that, the staff member had slowed down in front of one of the rooms, pausing to turn to the pair before placing his hand on the doorknob.

_“Here we are boys,”_ the staff member gave them a warm smile, _“I’ll be right next to you two as you introduced yourselves okay?”_

The two smiled back nervously, _“As ready as we’ll ever be sir.”_ Sicheng replied.

_“Well then,”_ he slowly opens the door, _“welcome to SM boys!”_

As soon as he opened the door, Kun and Sicheng were met with at least 15 people in the room who turned their heads at the sound of the door opening, who immediately bowed when they saw the staff member.

“Alright boys! Gather around please, not too close.” the staff member switched to Korean, “We have two new boys joining you starting from today. Please treat them kindly and respectfully as you help them settle in at the dorms later. I’ll have them introduce themselves in a second, but I want to let you know that they are both Chinese and will be learning Korean as well as attending vocal and dance practices so do not pressure them I beg all of you. You are all in this together there is no need to pull ahead and leave them to their own devices.” he looked at the other boys with a pointed look so they knew that he wasn’t being light about this.

_“Are you ready to introduce yourselves?”_ he turned to the two who were standing up straight, not sure where they should look. Kun turned to Sicheng, and he could tell that he wasn’t ready yet. _“I’ll go first sir.”_ the staff member nodded and patted Kun’s shoulder before stepping to the side so he can introduce himself. Kun took one look at Sicheng and smiled at him as reassurance, before looking in front of him and meeting so many pairs of eyes looking right back at him, and took a deep breath before he introduced himself.

Reminiscing now, Kun remembered not knowing where to look while introducing himself, but he locked eyes with a tall trainee who looked like he could knock him out accidentally but at that moment, Kun felt himself calming down just a little, in order to finish his self introduction. Maybe after Johnny introduced himself, Kun thought that he was a giant, but a gentle giant. But Kun, of course, didn’t say it out loud.

All Johnny could remember was a soft voice introducing himself in his best Korean, and the cutest set of dimples (he is not telling Jaehyun that) with a shy yet the cutest smile he’s ever seen. He managed to pay attention to Sicheng’s self introduction, but Johnny’s eyes wouldn’t stray away from Kun who was looking at Sicheng talking, with a proud look on his face. It wouldn’t leave Johnny’s mind for the rest of the day.

From that day on, it was rare to see Johnny and Kun in the same vocal or dance class, not to mention they have Korean classes on different days. Maybe that contributed to Johnny suddenly having the urge to scan the room every time he walks in, in hopes of spotting Kun. So the days when he does spot Kun already in the room or entering the room a few minutes after, Johnny feels a sense of peace and suddenly having the motivation to give it his all at practice today. Not that he already does, but some days it’s just extra motivation that Johnny "doesn’t know where it came from". 

He got that answer a few years later.

🎇

It’s very rare that the trainees decide to use the electronics the staff provided for them in each practice room for their own entertainment because there’s an unspoken rule to always be practising 24/7. But even the trainees who have been there for longer deserve some relaxation time, Johnny was no exception, and what better way is there to waste some time by going on the Rookies social media apps?

It makes sense to see what everyone else was doing when the staff just tells certain trainees to remember to take photos when they’re hanging out with each other to have content to upload. At least Johnny thought so as he scrolls through the Rookies twitter thinking he is as smooth as sandpaper, refreshing to see if anyone has uploaded. It’s not like he heard one of the staff members talking about how they are going to post today from one of the group photoshoots they did a while ago, and Johnny remembered which one. Johnny has totally not taken more “bathroom breaks” than usual during today’s practice class. He just gives the excuse that he has had a lot of water to drink that day and ignores the snorts of laughter from Mark and Jaehyun.

It’s a routine he’s established. He tries to find an empty practice room because he doesn’t trust the dorm, where anyone can be looking over his shoulder. After finding a room Johnny plops down on a chair but if he lucks out, he finds a couch and begins his search.

Kun doesn’t get to escape this either. It’s not a coincidence that he happens to do the same thing as Johnny. But Kun doesn’t want anyone to start teasing him about his thoughts about another trainee that he barely knows. Kun, of course, does the same thing, he finds an empty practice room since he doesn’t trust the dorms. Kun is strategic about it though, he doesn’t want anyone to question Kun’s sudden disappearance.

Neither of them really thought about why they stalk the Rookies twitter uploads, the only thought is that they like seeing their fellow trainees having fun with whatever they are doing in between gruelling practice sessions. 

Also, when Kun is bored or trying to sneak a break in between practice, he goes on the iPad and looks up past SRB15 videos because he wants to get to know the other trainees. Kun knows that not much can get out from watching short videos but who knows when that'll come in handy? It’s hard to make conversation with others sometimes because he is shy and doesn’t know how to start the conversation. But Kun has been improving and over the few months, he has managed to talk to every trainee at least more than five times successfully, some he has become friends with quicker than others.

Back to the sudden search on the SM Rookies social media, Kun is definitely not looking for a particular tall trainee who talked about the Rookies show in English. It’s not like Kun hasn’t had less than ten conversations with the person in question, yet with every other trainee Kun was able to be on friendly terms with (even the two trainees who were the same age as him, although Kun is still coming to terms with their dynamics) but with Johnny, it’s like someone from above is not letting them have the time to interact.

It didn’t help that Kun was one of the trainees who was not performing the Rookies show in Thailand. Kun didn’t get the chance to see the Rookies show in person, only watching the other members practising day after day right up to the day they were flying to Bangkok. While Kun was slightly bummed about not being able to attend with them, he watched over the other members to make sure they weren’t too burned out that they couldn’t even go to the Rookies Show. So when Kun was told that he and Taeyong would have a duet in an upcoming Rookies show, he was ecstatic. Taeyong was the same, if not even more excited, because he’s been wanting to perform with Kun for a while after sharing one of the smaller vocal practice rooms together.

Johnny was not envious of Taeyong, but the more times Johnny would linger behind to watch Taeyong and Kun practice their duet, the more Johnny started to ask himself if he really was not envious.

On the day of the show, Johnny would lie to himself, saying that he wouldn’t get to properly appreciate Taeyong and Kun’s duet if he didn’t watch their dress rehearsal because he’ll be rushing in the back getting ready for the other stages. He would swear to himself a few hours later that he was looking at both of them underneath the spotlights but in reality, Johnny couldn’t move his eyes away from the voice of a sweet vocalist, even if he didn’t know Kun that well.

It was that obvious that Kun noticed while the director was talking to Taeyong, and he wondered why Johnny was watching him and Taeyong’s rehearsal so intensely, but that thought was put to rest after hearing the staff countdown to start the dress rehearsal. If Taeyong saw Johnny being more attentive than usual while watching his and Kun’s performance, he didn’t question it. Not even after his and Kun’s duet, when Johnny stammered his way through complimenting Kun on his performance. Taeyong just saw this as a good thing that they were getting along.

Taeyong didn’t think he would be remembering this moment a few years later when facing a beet red faced Johnny.

🎇

_2015 One random day after Johnny’s Birthday Mission video_

_“I didn’t know that Johnny and Ten were that close,”_ Kun thinks to himself as he was watching Johnny’s birthday surprise, _“must be because they can relate about leaving everything behind to chase their dreams.”_ Although Kun can get behind the reason he just made, in a little space of his mind, he wonders why he doesn’t get the chance to talk to either of them. 

“ _Right… they are some of the few trainees who can speak English.”_ Kun realises as he sees the two along with Mark and Jaehyun having an exciting conversation in English from across the practice room, a few days after he watched that particular video. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of relationship they have with each other, is it more than best friends? Soulmates? Kun wasn’t sure why he cared in that particular moment, but he couldn’t help but notice how Johnny and Ten act around each other. Kun doesn’t know what he is feeling, but curiousity was one of them.

_“It’d be nice to get to know them better. It’s been a few months since I’ve been here and I barely talk to them. One of them is also the same age as me but he doesn’t seem to like me for some reason...”_ Kun couldn’t help but sigh to himself as he thinks about it, but his attention was brought away from the quartet when he felt an arm being slung around his waist. 

“ _You all good Kun-ge?”_ Sicheng places his chin on Kun’s shoulder before looking up to make eye contact. Although they’ve been learning and practising Korean since they’ve been at the company, they prefer talking in Mandarin when it’s just the two of them.

Not wanting to dampen the mood, Kun shakes all his previous thoughts away, “ _I’ve never been better Sicheng,”_ he shoots a smile that hopefully doesn’t raise concerns. Which doesn’t work because Sicheng furrows his eyebrows for a split second because returning back to a smile.

_“That’s good ge! You being okay is my number one priority!”_ Sicheng sends a grin back. Kun blinks at him, trying to process what he just said. “ _Sicheng please my well-being doesn’t come first before yours.”_ Kun shakes his head fondly.

_“Kun ge, you’re my first friend at this company and I don’t plan to let you go anytime soon.”_ Sicheng tightens his arm around Kun, bringing his other arm to wrap around his waist in a full hug. “ _I never like seeing you upset so I rather do something to make you smile!”_

Kun brought his hands up to rest on top of Sicheng’s hands, basking in the warmth of Sicheng’s hands that intertwined with his, _“That’s...really touching Sicheng, thank you.”_ Kun flashing Sicheng his signature shy smile that Sicheng loves.

_“Anytime Kun ge, your happiness is my happiness!”_ Sicheng beams back and nuzzled closer to Kun. 

Kun turns around so he can wound his arms around Sicheng and hugs him a little tighter, _“So we’re stuck together for life?”_ he looks down at Sicheng with a look of adoration for his friend, who has been with him since the beginning of his journey as a trainee, and at the same time Sicheng looks up at Kun with the same look of adoration.

_“Forever and always ge.”_ Kun can hear the love behind Sicheng’s words.

Kun gently puts his head on top of Sicheng’s head, _“I’m always here for you.”_ Kun doesn’t say it out loud, but Sicheng knows. Sicheng knows how important they are to each other, and no one can get in between that any time soon. One day they will both debut together and Kun remembers Sicheng promising him that they’ll have the time of their lives for when it comes and Kun couldn’t help but agree with him although he doesn’t know how many years that’ll take. But someday.

Since Kun and Sicheng were wrapped up in their conversation, they didn’t notice Johnny watching them when he should be listening to Jaehyun tell his story. Johnny’s mind was acting faster than what Johnny was thinking himself, as he can feel himself looking at how cozy the two were looking after moving to the couch. He couldn’t help but wonder how close those two have become ever since the first day they were introduced as the new trainees.

It was easy to tell that wherever you see Kun, Sicheng would be less than 5 metres away from him. They would always enter the practice room together and stand next to each other during the lessons and the breaks. Even the Korean lessons that Johnny goes to outside his timetabled ones to brush up on his Korean, he would always see the two sitting next to each other. So there goes one of Johnny’s chances to get to know both of them. 

They were always in their own world even when the practice room is full of people. It’s not that they don’t pay attention, it’s just that they always help each other out. Sicheng would usually help Kun with his dancing and Kun would help Sicheng with his vocals. Everyone including Johnny saw them as two peas in a pod. It took a bit of time for Johnny to notice other trainees speaking to both of them comfortably (mainly Doyoung and Ten), and Johnny just hopes he would get his chance someday as well.

🎇

_One random day in the practice room mid December 2015_

Johnny walked into the practice room one day to excited chatter and squeals. As he looked for a place to put his bag away, he spied the huddle in the middle of the practice room. Scanning the back of their heads and hearing the sound of rapid Mandarin, Johnny concluded that it was the Chinese trainees. 

Curious as a cat, Johnny made his way to the huddle but was stopped by Mark and Jaehyun coming up to greet Johnny. Since he couldn’t just brush them off, Johnny had to halt his plans on finding out why there was so much buzz and excitement in the room today and change his route. Balancing talking to Jaehyun and Mark, and walking to one of the couches to put his bag down, Johnny looked back towards the middle of the room and spotted a familiar head of hair that belonged to Kun, who had one of the softest looks Johnny has ever seen. It made Johnny suddenly feel calm when looking at Kun who was smiling softly at Sicheng talking to the other trainees.

“Hyung!” Johnny jumped a little before looking at Jaehyun who spoke to him, “Are you okay?” Jaehyun had a look of mild concern, “You stopped talking mid sentence.” Johnny had the decency to feel embarrassed because he didn’t realise that he stopped talking when he saw Kun’s face. He still doesn’t know why he did in the first place, but there’s that voice in his head that is telling him “ _it’s not the first time you’ve done that”_ but Johnny chose to come back to that another time, in order to reply back to Jaehyun.

“Oh it’s nothing much Jaehyun, I just noticed how lively the room was when I walked in.” Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion, but Mark’s eyes lit up in understanding in what Johnny meant. “Ohhh, you weren’t here yet when they announced the news.” Johnny scrunched his nose, “What news Mark?”

“Kun ge and Sicheng ge are going to Shanghai for a couple of days while the rest of us are having the Rookies Christmas!” Mark replied excitedly, “The staff didn’t tell them why they were going but they told them to treat this as a Christmas vacation!” 

“Oh...so that’s why Sicheng ge looks so excited over there. That’s really great for them!” Johnny couldn’t help but notice the drop in his stomach as he processed the news, he thought everyone was going to celebrate Christmas together. “When are they leaving?” Johnny made sure to keep a neutral voice to not raise any concerns, “Probably a few days before Christmas? They looked so shocked when they got the news, but then it turned into excitement and now the atmosphere has been like that ever since.”

“I’m happy for them.” Johnny hoped he could actually say that to both of them before the day ends, instead of being a few metres away.

(Spoiler alert: he didn’t manage to do it.)

It was a week since the news and now a few days before Kun and Sicheng was scheduled to leave for Shanghai, Johnny still hasn’t wished the two a safe flight and a fun trip. He felt really bad because he didn’t want them to think he’s doing it on purpose, but every time he would try to go up to them to talk to them, someone else would come up to him or the duo. 

Johnny has never let out so many sighs in the span of a week. Until Ten had accidentally given him the opportunity.

It was simple really, Ten and Johnny were chilling in the practice room after a particularly hard day of practice, when the door opened and Sicheng poked his head into the room, his eyes lighting up when he saw Ten.

“Ten hyung!” Sicheng skipped to Ten before plopping down on the same couch with a bright smile on his face.

“Hi Sicheng! What brings you here?” Ten didn’t remember making plans with him but he is ready to go if the younger asked.

“Nothing much! Kun ge and I just finished packing for our trip!” Sicheng was bouncing on the couch in excitement but in true Johnny fashion, he perked up when Sicheng mentioned Kun. Ten smiled right back, “That’s great! Did Kun come with you to the company after you finished packing?” Just as Ten said that the door opened again to reveal Kun scanning the room before spotting the trio and proceed to make his way to them. Johnny took the opportunity to look at Kun approaching them with a skip in his step before taking a seat on the couch opposite Sicheng and Ten, and now next to Johnny.

“Hey Ten, Johnny hyung.” Kun smiled warmly at the two, “What are you two doing here?”

“Nothing much, just relaxing after today's practice. Sicheng just told us you two finished packing though, how are you feeling for the trip?” Johnny was glad Ten started the conversation because he really wanted to wish the two safe travels before it was too late.

“I still can’t believe that we’re going, it’s making Christmas seem extra special and getting to spend it with Sicheng is a bonus.” Johnny could feel the warmth radiating off Kun and to him, this was the perfect opportunity to say what he’s been meaning to say a week ago. So he took it and opened his mouth.

“I’m glad you two are spending Christmas together.” Johnny suddenly started to sweat when all three of them were now looking at Johnny while he was speaking, but he pushed to continue, “I’ve been meaning to tell you two that I’m glad you got this chance to go back to somewhere close to your hometowns for the holidays, and I hope the staff will let you two visit your homes while you’re over there.” Johnny gave the warmest smile he could muster to the two of them after that speech.

No one said anything for a moment, but Johnny suddenly became very bashful under the gazes of the other three. He wasn’t sure if they were uncomfortable about the timing of Johnny’s speech but he was glad he finally got to say what he wanted to say.

But it was really worth it when Kun gave Johnny one of the biggest smiles he has ever given Johnny during all of their previous conversations.

“That was really sweet of you Johnny hyung. I hope they’ll let us go back to our hometowns too even for just a day.” Kun replied with a cute eye smile that hit Johnny right in the chest, “Thank you Johnny hyung, I hope you’ll enjoy your Christmas too!”

“Thank you Johnny hyung!” Sicheng chimed in and then Ten replied, “He’ll be fine Kun, because he has me well the others too at the Christmas party, but I’ll make sure he has a good time!” Ten giggled at the look Johnny sent him.

“Don’t give Johnny a hard time Ten.” Kun warned his friend, “I know how you are when you just want to tease someone all day.”

“Johnny’s used to it. Before you two came to the company, I actually teased Johnny and the others a lot more.” Kun didn’t look convinced. 

“It’s true. It may not seem like it now, but Ten has learnt how to not tease people 24/7.” Johnny watches Kun’s face to see if he is more assured now.

“Well...if Johnny hyung says so. Ten I better not come back and hear stories of you picking fights with Doyoung again for no reason.” Kun points his finger at Ten but Ten just grinned with a glint in his eye.

“No promises!” 

Kun sighs and turns to Johnny, “Keep an eye on him for me, please? I don’t want to be worried while I’m in Shanghai, trying to have a fun time.” 

Johnny smiled and moves his hand up to pat Kun’s shoulder, “I’ll make sure of it. Just enjoy your trip.”

🎇

Kun and Sicheng came back from Shanghai with bright smiles on their faces and bearing bags full of snacks that the younger ones asked for. The practice room was now filled with a lot of chatter, along with the opening of so many snack bags that Kun and Sicheng brought back to share. One staff member realised that there was no point in continuing practice for the day, but Johnny noticed the same staff member sneaking his hand into one of the snack bags, moments after practice was officially cancelled.

“Johnny hyung!” Johnny looked up to see Kun peering down at him from where he was on the couch and was a little startled at the small distance between them before Johnny’s gaze followed Kun as he proceeds to sit next to him.

Johnny smiled in greeting, “Hi Kun, welcome back! How was your trip?”

“It was so much fun hyung! I’m surprised we were able to bring back this many snacks to Korea.” Kun laughed as he looked back towards the middle of the room where the snack pile was. “Have you tried any of the snacks yet hyung?” to which Johnny shook his head, "I'm not sure what snacks are still left after the younger ones basically attacked them." Kun laughed before replying, "Neither do I but stay here hyung, I'll be brave and go back to the middle of the room and see what I can salvage." Kun winked as he got up to the couch and walked away, not noticing Johnny blushing because of the wink.

A few months later, when the video of Kun and Winwin’s trip to Shanghai was uploaded to Youtube, Johnny found himself next to Ten who was about to watch the video himself. He wasn’t planning on watching it right when it came out but Ten had grabbed his arm and yanked him to sit with him on the couch which was also occupied with Kun and Sicheng on Ten’s other side.

“Ten did you really have to make us watch the video with you?” Kun asks his same aged friend who seemed very excited to watch just a video. “It’s only because I know that you’ll never end up watching it yourself! So I have to make you watch it and I don’t care if you feel embarrassed!” Ten replies straight away and Kun just sighs because he knows that Ten won’t let him leave.

“Sorry that you two got dragged by Ten.” Kun pats Sicheng’s shoulder and turns to look at Johnny with a look of defeat but Johnny just shakes his head, “It’s okay, whatever Ten wants in the moment, he gets it.” Sicheng pokes Kun’s shoulder to make him turn back, “It’s okay ge, I didn’t even realise they were uploading the video so may as well get it over and done with.”

Ten looks at Sicheng proudly, “See! Sicheng gets me! Unlike you two.” Ten sticks his tongue out at both of them. Johnny and Kun just looked at each other, laughed and shook their heads. “We get it Ten, just play the video.” They’re at one of the dorms so they had to make do with one of the ipads propped up on the table. Once the video started to play, they all moved a little forward to see better. 

The video wasn’t even two minutes long and Johnny still managed to not pay attention to what was happening because of a certain someone’s smile.

🎇

_2016 One random day in April after NCT U’s Without U music video was released_

It was one of the few days that everyone got a day off, even the NCT U members who just debuted and Johnny felt the best way to spend the day off was to lounge around the dorms. He lets himself sleep in until noon, have a late breakfast of two bowls of cereal and a glass of orange juice (because he doesn’t want to put in the extra movement to find other food), before settling on the couch with the ipad the staff allowed them to have in the dorm.

Everyone else decided to either go out, go practice or they were still sleeping in, so it was just Johnny for a while until Doyoung joined him on the couch, as Johnny had Without U playing in the background as he scrolled through Naver. Doyoung had obviously just woken up, as he was still in his pyjamas and still had bed hair, but food was obviously on his mind as he had a bowl of cereal in his hands.

“Johnny hyung you really like Without U don’t you?” Doyoung couldn’t help but comment as he slowly recognised the song since he just woke up. Johnny looked at Doyoung with a confused face but changed to one of understanding, “Of course I do! Your voices are the main stars of this song.” Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at Johnny’s praise and how happy he sounded about the song. Doyoung has been working really hard since the debut of NCT U and performing both The 7th Sense and Without U for the first time, so hearing something like this warmed his heart.

But Doyoung couldn’t resist teasing Johnny about his enthusiasm for the song, “Awww hyung, so not our acting skills?” 

Johnny scratched his chin, contemplating the question, “Hmmm, I feel like your acting skills could do with some practice.” he replied cheekily to which Doyoung huffed in fake annoyance. “Hyung! I am offended, I like to see you try and act for a music video.” Doyoung poked out his tongue and crossed his arms for dramatic effect (the cereal bowl was already on the coffee table), knowing that Johnny will immediately join his sudden antics.

“Well guess what? I’m not going to~” Johnny stuck his tongue back in response and crossed his arms too. The two of them had a small stare off before bursting into laughter, which Johnny smiled in triumph because Doyoung has been tired ever since he made his debut with NCT U. He wanted Doyoung to relax just a little, so as soon as Doyoung joined him on the couch, what better way than indulging in Doyoung suddenly teasing him? As long as it got Doyoung to smile.

“By the way hyung,” Johnny hums in response, “do you like the Chinese version more than the Korean version?” which made Johnny pause his scrolling to turn back to face Doyoung, who had his face full of curiosity on display.

“I like both of them, why do you think that?”

“Oh, it’s because lately when you’re doing your own thing, I keep hearing the Chinese version? Or is it just the timing and you listen to the Korean version too?” Doyoung genuinely wanted to know why Johnny seemed to be only listening to Without U the most after the music video was uploaded.

“It’s probably that Doyoung. Both versions are really amazing!” 

“They really are, aren’t they hyung?” Doyoung looks like he’s about to say something else but closed his mouth but Johnny notices. “What were you going to say Doyoung?”

“Oh.. right. Hey, hyung? Kun hyung’s voice sound really good doesn’t it? I’m bummed that he didn’t get to sing with us on the Korean version.” Doyoung couldn’t help but pout at the fact they didn’t let his new best friend record both versions.

Johnny made a hum of agreement, “Yeah...it’s a shame they didn’t let him, his voice is really soothing and his parts in Without U are really good.”

“Thank you hyung!” Doyoung beamed at that comment, before looking up behind Johnny which in turn got Johnny confused as to why Doyoung is looking somewhere else. 

“See Kun?! I told you everyone loves it!”

Johnny freezes before turning around to meet the gaze of Kun who was holding his backpack with one hand, phone in the other. If Kun’s cheeks were tinted a light pink, no one noticed. _“Oh my god, when did he get here?!”_ Johnny was clearly panicking on the inside but he was trying so hard not to on the outside as he made eye contact with Kun, who still hadn’t moved from his spot after Doyoung called out to him.

Kun looked like he was about to say something but Doyoung got in first, “Kun how come you’re at this dorm?” to which Kun tilted his head and stared right back at Doyoung, making Johnny assume that Doyoung should know the answer to it.

“Doyoung...you asked me to hang out with you today since it’s our day off? You texted me last night literally minutes after I was so close to being fully asleep!” Kun continued to stare at Doyoung with a judgemental look, which in return Doyoung having a light bulb moment from what Kun said.

“Right...I did say that.” Doyoung had the guts to clasp his hands together and pout back at Kun, as if it will calm down Kun’s annoyance, “I’m sorry Kunnie~ I just woke up! Please forgive me!” Doyoung was acting whiney and cute, which was a rare sight for Johnny’s eyes since Doyoung would get embarrassed at this kind of thing, which made Johnny wonder how easy it was for Doyoung to act like that to Kun. 

_“Wait since when does Doyoung call Kun, Kunnie?”_ Johnny thinks to himself as he shifts his eyes back onto Kun, waiting on his response to Doyoung’s apology. What Johnny witnesses is Kun trying to hold back his laughter so he can appear still annoyed, but he failed as Johnny sees the corner of Kun’s lips starting to lift up.

“Well...since you’re being cute, which is rare, I’ll forgive you,” Doyoung’s eyes light up at that, “but you’re making the food today.” and Doyoung went back to pouting.

“Seriously?!” Kun grinned at Doyoung’s change in voice, “Do I sound like I’m joking Doyoung?” as Kun starts walking to Doyoung’s side of the couch.

“Okay, fine~” Doyoung sighs in defeat, “But you’re going to help right?”

Kun raises an eyebrow at that, “Even if I didn’t you’ll just end up begging me until I give in and help.” 

Doyoung huffs at that comment, “I do not beg!”

“It’s true Doyoung,” Johnny speaks up, “Remember that one time you were in charge of dinner to celebrate the Dreamies debut and you misjudged the time and you ended up begging Taeyong and Kun to help you out to prepare everything in time?”

Kun laughs at that memory, “That was a chaotic afternoon. I remember Doyoung was insisting on cooking it all by himself.”

“That’s because SOMEBODY,” Doyoung glares at Johnny, “was supposed to help me go grocery shopping but was sidetracked with plushies and I lost him for a good 30 minutes until I realised he sneaked out to go to that plush toy store.”

“HEY! In my defence, I didn’t end up giving in and buying any!” Johnny whines, “I was able to hold most of the grocery bags instead of you having to!”

“That doesn’t cut it Johnny hyung!” Doyoung argues back, “If I didn’t ask Taeyong and Kun to help there would’ve been no food on the table that night!” Kun places a hand on Doyoung’s neck, massaging it in order to calm him down. “Alright, alright we get it Doyoung, Johnny hyung was mostly in the wrong here.” 

Johnny places a hand over his heart before dramatically replying, “Kun! How could you do this to me?”

“If it wasn’t for you I didn’t have to witness Doyoung begging me for help since he rarely begs, so it was a blow to his pride.” Kun moves away to avoid Doyoung’s hand trying to slap him and ruffles Doyoung’s hair as he goes back to pouting.

Johnny nods solemnly, “That is true,” and Doyoung just sighs knowing that he lost, but soon brightened up and looked at Kun with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh yeah! Back to my other point! Kunnie! I told you everyone likes Without U with you in it!”

“Oh...are you sure?” Kun was so nervous as it was his first time recording, and he was more than glad that Doyoung was there to go through it with him.

Doyoung beams, “Kunnie, Johnny hyung won’t stop listening to it after it came out!”

Kun shifted his body a little to make eye contact with Johnny, who was watching Kun ever since he entered the dorm, “Do you really Johnny hyung?” and Johnny’s cheeks had the audacity to betray him and start to colour them pink.

“Yeah…” Johnny answered shyly, now that he’s been asked about it from the person who was the reason why he would listen to the Chinese version more (yes, he had lied to Doyoung minutes before) “I really enjoyed both versions, you sound really good!” 

Johnny’s mind catches up to him just in time as he realises that he just complimented Kun out of nowhere, “The both of you!” Johnny rushes to add that last minute in case Doyoung starts to complain again.

“Thank you again Johnny hyung!” Doyoung flashes his gummy smile while Kun smiles back at Johnny shyly, “Thank you hyung.” 

“You’re welcome.” Johnny breathes out.

🎇

_Some day in December 2016_

Kun was at the company for personal practice, but to also have some alone time. So when he passed one of the practice rooms to see some tall giant moving its limbs to the beat, Kun had to stop for a second and squint. It didn’t take long for Kun to realise it was Johnny practising, because the said male had a turn in the choreography and stopped when he noticed a presence at the door. Kun started to panic as he realised that he missed the timing to smile, wave and then walk away because Johnny started making his way to the door and Kun couldn’t run anymore. 

“Kun! What a surprise to see you at this hour! Personal practice?” Johnny greets with a smile.

“Uh yeah! I was planning to edit some music but the kids at the dorm were being loud so I thought I should just come here instead.” Kun had no idea where to look that wasn't Johnny's face.

Johnny nods in understanding, “Ahh… I get you, the others can get pretty loud. I would be with them now but I need to practice a bit more.”

Kun perked up at that, “For your debut right? Congratulations again hyung!” 

“Thank you, Kun! I still can’t believe this is happening...” Johnny drifts off not finishing his sentence.

“What do you mean?” Kun asks.

“Oh, um I just think it's surreal that they picked me to debut, I thought I would still be here for another few years.” Johnny replied quietly.

Kun looked at Johnny in the eyes after what he said, “Hyung, I couldn't imagine anyone else besides you and Doyoung to be with NCT 127.”

“...really?”

Kun nods rapidly, “Really! I see you all the time in the practice rooms either by yourself or the others. The trainers talk about you and how hardworking you are. You even help out the other trainees like Mark who came here by himself and even staying back to help them. You deserve this, Johnny hyung.”

Johnny took a bit to process what he just heard, “Wow.. you really think that of me?”

Kun's eyes widened at what he said. _“Oh god, what am I doing?!”_ he thinks to himself

Johnny looked at Kun before thinking, _“Wow, I didn't know that Kun noticed. That's... really sweet.”_

“Thank you for telling me, I really needed to hear that.” Johnny smiled sweetly.

Kun blinked at Johnny before realising he had to reply, “You’re welcome hyung! I’ll be supporting you when you debut!”

“Oh? So only me and not Doyoung?” Johnny couldn't help but tease him.

Kun spluttered, “I mean- I’ve already told him I’m happy for him!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, it's not like Doyoung reminded me you baked him cookies to celebrate his debut into 127,” Johnny gives a knowing look, “more like bragged when I think about it. He refused to share the cookies even after you stopped by the practice room remember?”

Kun flushed at that, he had no idea that Doyoung didn’t share the cookies with anyone else after he stopped by. He was just so happy that Doyoung got to debut again and the first thing he thought of making as a congratulations gift was cookies, because he was in the kitchen when he got the news. Which worked out well because Doyoung tackled him to the practice room couch in happiness, and refused to let him go for the next 30 minutes. He proceeded to munch on said cookies, feed Kun, and deny every other member a cookie, all while not letting Kun escape the unplanned cuddle session. Kun baked a lot, and by a lot, he had enough cookie dough for 50 cookies and he gave 30 to Doyoung because he knew the other members will try to have some. But now hearing that Doyoung still didn’t share the cookies after he left? A sudden burst of affection for his best friend appeared and now Kun has a smile on his face.

Johnny just watched Kun go from embarrassed to a look of endearment, which left Johnny wondering if he can be in Doyoung’s shoes just to see that look because of him instead of Doyoung.

🎇

_2017 Cherry Bomb filming set_

Johnny was so focused on the music video shoot, that he almost crashed into Kun when exiting the dressing room. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Johnny looked down to see who he almost bumped into, not ready to see Kun’s face looking straight up back at him. “Wait a minute, Kun?” Johnny took a step back in surprise blinked multiple times, not believing that Kun is really here at the filming site. Kun just smiled and waved, “Hi Johnny hyung!”

It took Johnny a few more seconds to register the person who had been running in Johnny’s mind for the past couple of months, was standing right in front of him. But he quickly realised that he still hasn’t said anything after Kun said hello so he regrouped to open his mouth.

“Kun…hey.” Johnny manages to breathe out weakly and with a wave of his own. _“Johnny you are pathetic.”_ Johnny ignores his conscious. “I didn’t know you were coming to the set today?”

“Neither did I.” Kun laughed lightly, “I was in the dorms one minute and the next minute I’m in a car with Jungwoo, heading to the music video set.” Johnny had actually seen Jungwoo at the set first, chattering away with Taeil and Taeyong but it didn’t cross his mind that Kun could be on the set as well. Now that Kun is talking to him, Johnny suddenly doesn’t feel tired and is ready to tackle another round of filming. 

“Well I’m glad that you’re here, I’m starting to get sick of seeing the same people dancing the same dance like me.” Johnny joked out of nowhere, hoping to make the conversation less awkward, although that was his thinking.

“Speaking of that, we watched one of your takes for the dance earlier! The choreography looks so good!” Kun smiles brightly and claps his hands. “Hyung you looked really cool during it!”

“Did I?” Johnny scratches the back of his neck bashfully when Kun nodded, “Thanks Kun, it means a lot.”

Kun sighs wistfully, “I hope that one day I’ll be able to be on a music video set and actually being the one filmed, not just spectating.” Johnny looked at Kun’s expression change and he can feel the sadness Kun was emitting so he made his mind up to say something.

“You’ll get your time Kun. I know that there is an opportunity just waiting for you to take it, and it’ll be worth the wait. Who knows, it might be much better than what you see on this set today. I have 100% confidence that whatever it is, it’ll be perfect for you.” Kun met Johnny’s gaze full of sincerity and couldn’t help but smile back.

“You really have a way with words Johnny hyung.”

“It’s all the practice with Enana.” They both laugh at that before Kun looks at Johnny meaningfully. “Maybe so, but your words on Enana touched a lot of people, myself included. You have that effect hyung.” 

Johnny grinned back, “I’m glad you think so.” 

“Kun! Johnny!” Both of them turned around at the sound of Taeyong’s voice, “We need to take some pictures with Kun and Jungwoo!” Johnny and Kun nod back and turned to look at each other once more. “Let’s go?” Johnny gestures like a butler leading the way for Kun who was laughing at Johnny’s sudden actions, “Let’s go.”

They get to where Taeyong was standing with Jungwoo and Doyoung when the latter suddenly launches at Kun with the intention to smother him in a bear hug. “Kunnie! I can’t believe that you’re here!” Doyoung says with glee before pulling back but his arms stayed wrapped around Kun, “Jungwoo says he was only here for the food.” Doyoung pouts and playfully glares at Jungwoo who shrugs, “I’m hungry Doyoung hyung!”

Kun lifts his arm to pat Doyoung on the head, “It’s okay Doyoung, I didn’t come here for the food. If I had a bit more notice that I was coming today I would’ve brought something sweet for you all to eat.”

“Like the cookies you made for me when I was debuting in 127?!” Doyoung asked excitedly.

“Maybe? Although I know that this time I would have to make more since you didn’t share last time.” Kun raises an eyebrow to which Doyoung laughs at the memory.

“Okay, enough talking.” Taeyong gently pries Doyoung away from Kun, “We have pictures we have to take.” Taeyong makes the five of them huddled closer and was about to take the photo but before he could one of the staff members stopped them.

“Could the two of you lend Kun and Jungwoo your Cherry Bomb tops? Or is it jackets? Anyways please lend them.” Taeyong and Doyoung immediately took theirs off and gave them to Jungwoo and Kun respectively to wear, and the staff nodded in approval and gave them the okay to continue. When the pictures were taken, Johnny took a look at them and couldn’t help but marvel how good Kun looked with the eye catching Cherry Bomb outer layer.

_“I should’ve had mine with me dang it. Curse this harness thing I’m currently wearing.”_ Johnny thinks to himself in disappointment.

🎇

_2017 Lucky 3 Instagram live streams_

Seeing as Johnny has become busier as a 127 member, he has reluctantly accepted that he doesn’t get to see Kun often, not even at the company. So the fact that Lucky 3 get to do stuff together and go places together, makes Johnny pout in envy. Another episode of ‘Johnny being smooth’, was when he would watch the Lucky 3 Instagram lives. Once again Johnny would make sure that no one was with him but on the days that he is not alone, he tries to refrain from smiling too widely or laughing too hard every time Kun talks. Which surprisingly works, but Johnny still preferred to be alone. 

It took him a while to stop being jealous of Jungwoo being affectionate with Kun with hugs and trying to kiss him while being on camera for anyone who was watching. Johnny always knew that once Jungwoo gets comfortable with anyone, he becomes very affectionate. It also took Johnny a while to stop being envious of Lucas, because Kun was always taking care of him. But as he watches Kun translate for Lucas to fixing his clothes, Johnny couldn’t help but smile subconsciously. In the end, all Johnny could focus on was Kun doing whatever he was doing, cooking, modelling or making a bouquet. He could see himself rewatching each Instagram live for hours just to see the smile on Kun’s face.

But when everyone found out that Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas were going to join them as NCT 2018, Johnny realised that there may be more opportunities in the form of vlives. Although there were so many of them and they get randomly put together, Johnny just couldn’t help but cross his fingers that he will be in the same vlive as Kun, even luckier if they could be sitting next to each other. 

Kun was thinking about it too, he wasn’t sure that he and Johnny were able to be in the same vlive but one could hope. If not Kun just ends up watching the reuploads for all of the members, and lets himself be distracted while looking at Johnny even though he wasn't the one speaking.

🎇

_January 2018 Before NCT 2018 promotions_

Kun likes to think that he can mask his emotions. Between practising a mix of singing, dancing and learning Korean and doting on the other members, Kun doesn’t really have the time to focus on himself. Although he didn’t remember signing up to be a parent or older brother figure for the younger members, every time he sees them on stage he is filled with pride.

But it's always in the back of his mind that Kun is still in the SM dungeon, waiting for that door to open and let him join his friends on stage. It’s hard to not lose hope, after seeing more than half of his old friends leave the company and the ones who stayed stepping on stage without him. Even when he was told he was finally debuting with Lucas and Jungwoo in 2018, after realising he was only going to be in Black on Black, Kun couldn’t help but feel a sense of defeat. He wasn’t sure if this really counted as a debut if he only learned the dance that he’s mainly in the back for.

It was really hard for Kun to not think that all of this waiting was for nothing. That’s also a reason why he tried to stay busy. Whether it was practising, composing or cooking, it got Kun to stop thinking for a few hours while everyone else had schedules. It was a particular day that Kun didn’t feel like returning to the dorms after practice ended, so he ended up going up to the company rooftop. It wasn’t that cold, but Kun had an extra jacket just in case. The rooftop had become an unspoken place for trainees who wanted to take a breather when it becomes too much. Every time new trainees come into the company, they will immediately be told about the rooftop as it is always open to everyone, but the younger ones have to inform the older ones if they plan to go up.

Kun was thankful there was a place that everyone can unwind while staring at the Han River as the sun goes down. Kun was walking up the steps to the rooftop, ready to just watch whatever he could see when he looks down, but he didn’t expect someone else to be at the rooftop already. The door creaked when Kun opened it, and after Kun closed the door behind him, it was only when he turned around that he had company.

“Hey Kun.” Johnny waves from his spot near the rail guards, “I didn’t think you were still at the company?”

Kun waved back before starting to walk to where Johnny was, “Neither did I, but I didn’t feel like going with the others back to the dorms.” Johnny catches the tone in Kun’s voice, noticing that it wasn’t his usual tone.

“I understand, now that there’s so many of us in one room, it’s going to be the same when we go back to the dorms.” Johnny gives a small smile before continuing carefully, “Is there something on your mind for you to come up to the rooftop Kun?”

Kun couldn’t help but sigh at his question, “Perhaps…” he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Johnny about it, even though Johnny was one of the few people who would understand what he’s going through.

Johnny turned back to look at the Han river, “You don’t have to talk about it you don’t want to, I’m fine if we stand in silence while we watch everything move around us.” While Kun was grateful that Johnny wasn’t going to pry, but he thought to himself that it wouldn’t hurt to let it out once in a while. Even Winwin doesn’t know about what he’s been feeling recently but he’ll talk to him soon.

“It’s just…”Johnny turned his head to see Kun looking ahead with a faraway gaze, “Sometimes I wonder if this is really a debut for me. I’m only in Black on Black. I’ll be on music shows for two weeks but I’m in the back during the dance and who knows if I get to be on other vlives besides the showcase.” Kun lets out a breath after saying everything in one go, “I just feel like I got added just to make the number of members match the year.” Kun laughs bitterly, “At least I’m actually doing something besides flying to China to perform one song I only had a feature in.”

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, Kun’s words floating up to the sky as the tension left his shoulders after actually putting what he was feeling into words.

“I’m sorry for just dumping it on you hyung.” Kun says quietly but as he turned to see Johnny’s reaction, Johnny was already looking at him but he wasn’t looking at him with pity, but something else. Understanding.

“I think that you deserve to be with us. Wait, I _know_ that you deserved to debut with us.” was the first thing Johnny said, “I know how it feels to be waiting for a long time, questioning if all your effort will go somewhere. But I’ve seen you in the practice room, you’ve always shown that you’ve leveled up in each trainee evaluation we had. Frankly, I didn’t understand why you didn’t debut until now as well. But I know that you earned your place in NCT fair and square, and no one can take that away from you. That I know 100%.” Johnny looked at Kun right in the eyes as he said his last sentence.

Kun didn’t know what to say after that, Johnny’s words filled him with comfort, like a warm hug. It was a strange feeling hearing those kinds of words being said to him because he was rarely on the receiving end because he has said similar words to others.

“Everyone really likes you Kun. I don’t think you know about this but when it was announced that you were finally joining us, the rest of us were jumping for joy.”

Kun frowned in confusion, “...really? But you didn’t do that when the staff announced it?”

“Oh no this was after, going back to the 127 and Dream dorms when the staff made you, Jungwoo and Lucas stay behind. Doyoung and Ten were trying hard to not cry and Chenle and Renjun were still running around in excitement. Did you know that Taeyong immediately said to us that he was going to bake you all something but he went extra on yours? He banned all of us except Doyoung from the kitchen. The rest wanted to take you, Jungwoo and Lucas out to dinner to celebrate as soon as you came back, but we all had schedules the next day.” Johnny watches Kun process all of this new information since it was clear that no one told him.

“All of that really happened? Doyoung AND Ten almost cried? I do remember someone left a bag of cookies on top of my bag, so that was Taeyong hyung?” Johnny nodded at all of Kun’s questions.

“Wow...I never knew.” Kun was still surprised.

“That's because Doyoung and Ten threatened the rest of us if we told you that they almost cried, and none of us dared to oppose them. Don’t tell them I told you though!” Kun let out a laugh, which brought a smile on Johnny’s face now knowing that Kun was feeling a little better.

“Thank you for telling me hyung. I'm glad that I told you, I feel a bit lighter.” 

“I’m always here to talk.” Johnny smiles but looks behind Kun with a thoughtful look and suddenly starts to walk to a different part of the rooftop while Kun watched him move, suddenly confusion.

“Kun.” Kun hums in reply.

“Stand over here.” Johnny points to a spot a few metres from where he was, “What for hyung?”

“The sky is really pretty right now so I’m going to take a picture of you with it as the background,” Johnny replied as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Kun shook his head, “Oh no that’s okay! You don’t have to!” Johnny puts his hands on his hips. “Kun, don’t make me use my ‘hyung’ voice.” 

Kun laughed, “Hyung voice? You do realise if I was born one year earlier I would be older than you?” 

“Yeah, but then you would be the second oldest in NCT.” Johnny raised his eyebrow, “You sure you want that?” Kun stopped laughing and his face slowly lost his smile at the thought of being the second oldest.

“I thought so too. Now just stay there and let me take pictures of you.” Johnny brought out his phone and started taking pictures of Kun from different angles.

“So I’m just going to stand here?” Kun asks, amused at Johnny moving around so enthusiastically.

“Yup, you don’t need to do anything since the pictures will be perfect.”

“...What?”

“What?”

🎇

_2018 June NCT Life H &Y filming_

Even during NCT H&Y, Johnny noticed that he would never get paired up with Kun for any of the activities, which he was secretly bummed about, not even when they’re walking to different locations. It was kind of weird but interesting, as Johnny noticed when he would get paired up with Lucas, and Kun and Mark end up walking around together. 

Johnny couldn’t help it but think that they traded their ‘kids’ for the day, and just seeing Kun taking care of Mark, made him want to make sure that Lucas was comfortable with him and making sure he was okay during the filming. Johnny made it his mission to make sure that Lucas was smiling and laughing going from place to place and translating to Lucas the best he could if Kun and Winwin were not nearby to help.

Even the time when they were told to split up in pairs for lunch, Johnny wanted to try and pair up with Kun but Yuta unknowingly beat him to it. When Yuta caught Johnny looking at him and Kun as they started to separate was when Yuta realised that Johnny was a little sulky. So what Yuta did was a wink at Johnny while placing an arm around Kun’s shoulder as they went in the direction to the steak restaurant, fully knowing that Johnny was unconsciously glaring daggers at the back of Yuta’s head. 

At this point in time, Yuta had an idea on what was going on with Johnny whenever Kun was in the room. After telling Taeyong and confirming that he had the same suspicions, they were just waiting for Johnny to say something before they got impatient. So seeing the look from Johnny’s face that he wanted to be paired up with Kun, it gave Yuta another clue to tell Taeyong after today.

_“Yup, Johnny is no longer subtle whenever Kun is around. He’s always smiling at whatever activity Kun is doing and whenever he talks.”_ Yuta thinks to himself, _“It’s about time that he will crack and Taeyong and I can confirm our suspicions.”_

🎇

_2018 July SM TOWN in OSAKA_

“You know.... the longer you put this off, the higher chance that you will miss the flight to Osaka and then Kun will have to sleep in the hotel by himself because your dumbass forgot to pack everything in time?” Yuta calls out to Johnny while standing in the doorway of Johnny and Taeyong’s room.

“Yeah Johnny the sooner you pack; the sooner you can continue pinning after Kun with that star-struck look on your face,” Taeyong comments while sitting legs crossed in front of his suitcase. Johnny who was sitting on the chair, blinks in surprise as he looks back and forth between Yuta and Taeyong before slowly replying, “What do you mean starstruck?”

There was a sudden silence in the room as Yuta dropped his mouth open, and Taeyong stopped midway in reaching for another pair of jeans to fold but his eyes had widened. Johnny just stares at his best friends’ sudden stop of movement and noise with a questioning glance. He was about to open his mouth to ask why they are suddenly silent when Yuta beat him to it.

“AHA I knew it that you’re crushing on Kun!!” Yuta yells out in triumph while Taeyong looks at Johnny with an ‘I told you so’ expression.

Johnny had to backtrack on what Yuta just said to realise that he slipped up and outed himself to his best friends. “Wait-what?! Uh... No, I’m not pining after Kun! Wha-what are you talking about?!” Johnny manages to stammer out while heat is secretly creeping up his cheeks. 

“Johnny if you only focused on the star-struck part and ignored the rest, you’re definitely pining after Kun.” Taeyong answers Johnny’s question with a hidden layer of smugness underneath his tone. 

He was about to deny it again but then he realised that if he did, that means he is giving his best friends the more reason to push further. Thus, Johnny slumps against his chair in defeat with his hands covering his face while Yuta laughs at him and Taeyong just shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

“.... How obvious am I?” Johnny asked, his voice a bit muffled because his large hands covered his face. 

“Johnny, you had the biggest smile when Kun choose your earpiece back at the practice room,” Yuta replied with a chuckle. 

“Also you were pretty quick to mention that Kun was looking at you when he chose the earpiece as if you were eager to check if you’ll be his roommate” Taeyong adds as he started to fold another pair of jeans.

“Argh” Johnny groans out, “How long did you two know? 

“How long? Maybe since Empathy promotions?” Taeyong guesses but Johnny just stayed silent. Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other in confusion.

“Exactly how long have you liked him, Johnny?” Yuta carefully asks.

“….. ever since he was introduced as a Rookie.” Johnny mumbles. 

“WHAT?!” Yuta shouts, “That long?!” 

“Yeah.” Johnny sighs, “I didn’t realise how long it’s been until recently.” 

“You’ve got it bad Johnny.” Yuta comments.

“I’m well aware Yuta.” Johnny shoots back.

“But hey now you can spend three days in the same room, maybe you should make a move.”

“Shut up,” Johnny groans in misery, “I don’t know how I’m going to handle it.” 

“You’ll be fine if you don’t turn into a blubbering mess.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad!”

“We beg to differ Johnny.” 

Johnny just face plants into the pillow. 

“Don’t forget the managers said that we have to film with our roommates~” Yuta singsongs before leaving the room. 

Johnny groans again while Taeyong ended up lying on the floor in a pit of laughter. 

(OSAKA) 

“Which bed do you want Johnny hyung?” Kun asks Johnny as they entered their hotel room for the next three days. “I’m not fussed Kun, you can pick the bed first,” Johnny replied. 

“Oh, okay.” Kun looks between the two beds, “Can I take the one closest to the bathroom?” 

“Sure you can!” Johnny answers as he sets his bag on the other bed, “Thank you hyung!” Kun replies with a smile that made Johnny’s heart skip a beat. 

“What do you want to do first Kun? Unpack? Rest?” Johnny looks at Kun who is pouting while contemplating their options. Kun was just about to reply when a growl erupted in the room. They both looked at each other blankly before Kun started to giggle while Johnny turned a bit pink as he realized that it was his stomach.

“Someone is hungry right hyung?” Kun teases Johnny, “Do you want to order room service?” 

“Yeah…can we?” Johnny looked away with still some pink on his face. “We can hyung, I’m a little peckish myself.” Kun walks to the phone and picked up the menu to leaf through it.

“Sounds good, what do you want to order?” Johnny stood next to Kun to look over his shoulder to see the options, while at the same time trying not to freak out of how close they are. 

“Hmm, I feel like a sandwich, for now, what about you?” Kun glanced up before quickly looking back down when he realized the distance between the two. “I want something with rice.” Johnny continued to look through the menu.

“I think I’ve decided to get a chicken katsu sandwich with a glass of juice hyung.” 

“Okay, I think I’ll get the chicken karaage bento. I’ll call for us.” Johnny replies as he brings the phone to his ear before Kun started to protest that he could order instead, “You can start unpacking Kun,” Johnny lightly pushes Kun back towards the beds. 

“Hi, I would like to order some room service. Can I get one chicken katsu sandwich, one chicken karaage bento and two glasses of juice, please? Room 125. Thank you, have a good night.” 

“Thank you for ordering for us Johnny.” Kun smiles shyly, “It was no problem, Kun. I didn’t realise that I was this hungry.” Johnny laughs. 

“That’s okay, for once it wasn’t my stomach that decided it was hungry.” Kun giggled.

Johnny at that moment thinks that he could listen to Kun’s laugh for the rest of his life. 

🎇

_Filming for Channel NCT_

“Remember everyone, you have to film with your roommate for the YouTube channel. Half of you will film tonight, the other the next night. Understand?” One of the managers told the members gathered in the waiting room before heading back to the hotel. Everyone nodded before proceeding to the vans that will take them back.

“Okay guys, we are all given cameras to film with our roommates for the next two days so feel free to film whatever you want as long as it’s safe and you don’t get a noise complaint. We’ll be using them during the encore stage so don’t damage them.” Taeyong announces before everyone separated to their rooms. 

Johnny was about to follow Kun back to their room but Yuta and Taeyong pulled him aside. “So Johnny, ready to film with your boyfriend?” Yuta asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “First of all he is not my boyfriend,” Johnny lightly pushes him, “and no I’m not ready isn’t that obvious?”

“Johnny hyung?” The three turned to see Kun still in the hallway, looking at them with a cute tilt of his head, clutching his bag to his chest. 

“Sorry, Kun! We’ll be done with your boy-” Johnny’s hand went to block Taeyong from finishing the sentence. Taeyong slapped the said hand, while Johnny yelps at the pain. 

“I’ll be there in a second Kun!” Johnny turned back to glare at his two friends, “Are you trying to make him think I’m weird?!” 

Taeyong and Yuta stared back at him, “If Kun thought you were weird, it’d be the cute kind of weird.” Yuta wiggles his eyebrows a second time. 

“Okay enough I’m going to go, Kun is waiting for me.” 

“Alrighty Jyani, have fun~” Taeyong replies teasingly. “Have a good night Kun! If Johnny annoys you let me know!” Taeyong calls out to Kun to have Johnny swat at him, “HEY!” 

“Don’t worry Taeyong hyung!” Kun walked up to them, “I haven’t found Johnny hyung annoying yet.” 

“Yet? Not even once?” Yuta asked amused and Kun shakes his head, “Not even once.” Kun beams up at Johnny before grabbing his wrist. “We’ll be going now, goodnight Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung!” 

“Goodnight!” Taeyong and Yuta turn to leave before giving Johnny meaningful looks with Johnny making a point to ignore. He was too focused on the feel of Kun’s hand on his wrist, wondering how it will feel like if it was holding his hand instead.

Right before they entered their shared room, Johnny told Kun that he was about to turn on the camera so they can film right away and they can free flow their conversation and Kun agreed. They ended up talking about their thoughts about the concert and Johnny was smiling hearing Kun talk about how amazed he was at the stage effects and singing all together on the final stage. Out of nowhere, Johnny thought it was a good idea to compliment Kun on his Korean, which in turn Kun complimented on Johnny’s Chinese, saying that he was the best out of the others, making Johnny blush at the praise.

If someone asked Johnny what did he and Kun talk about, Johnny would struggle to find something to say because he doesn’t remember. All Johnny remembered was Kun talking in a soft but excited voice after completing his first SM TOWN concert ever and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell anyone about that.

🎇

_2018 After SMTOWN Osaka Preparing for Regular Irregular_

“Here looks good,” Taeyong looks at the menu that’s on a stand outside the cafe, “do you want to eat here?” he moves to the side so Yuta and Johnny can skim the menu. Yuta and Johnny both nod to Taeyong after looking, so the trio went inside and asked the staff to have a table that’s a bit more private. Thankfully the cafe had a section for situations like that, so they were lead to a secluded part of the cafe with private booths.

After thanking the staff, they took their seats and started to properly look through the menu. “It’s been a while since it was the three of us went out to eat together,” Taeyong noted as he poured water into Johnny and Yuta’s glasses.

“You’re right, it really has. The others were not happy when we said it’s only for the 95’ line though,” Johnny chuckled thinking back to not even an hour ago, “I didn’t think they protested this much, it’s not the first time the three of us went out to eat between schedules.”

“It’s only because we keep sending photos of our food into the group chat while some were on diets or had to stay back for practice.” Taeyong couldn’t help but be amused at Yuta’s reply before going back to looking at the menu. Soon enough, they all ordered their food and drinks and a comfortable silence fell upon them which Yuta saw as a great opportunity to grill Johnny about the ‘JohnKun Cupid Agenda’ as he named it with pride when he and Taeyong found out before they left for Osaka.

“So, Johnny, how’s everything going with Kun?” Yuta wiggled his eyebrows in excitement, eager to know if there is any new information. Not bothering to look up from his phone Johnny replied, “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, any development after Osaka?” Yuta stared at the crown of Johnny’s head with mild annoyance.

Pausing his movement on his phone, “Uh...no?” Johnny’s voice going higher at the end. Taeyong and Yuta froze at that, “What do you mean no?!” the duo pretty much shouted at him. Johnny sighed and put his phone down on the table before looking up at the two with a look of defeat, “You two know exactly why, after SMTOWN we had to go straight back into unit practice.”

“Wait so, you haven’t spoken to him since SM TOWN?” Johnny slumped his shoulders and shook his head. Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other before looking back to Johnny with sympathy.

“It’s okay Johnny,” Yuta pats his shoulder “we’re all busy it can’t be helped.”

“I don’t even run into him at the company these days.” Johnny sank further into his seat.

“Oh, Johnny…” Taeyong rubs his arm, “I’m sure you’ll see him soon! Do you text each other?” Johnny thinks for a bit, “I mean kind of? It’s small talk but we’re both busy enough that we reply hours after each other. When we see each other a few times, we just wish each other luck with practice.” 

“That’s good though!” Yuta beams, “It's nice hearing from someone that they are cheering you on!” Taeyong arches an eyebrow, “Oh? Are you speaking from experience Yuta?”

Yuta whips his head to Taeyong and just blinks, “What?”

“I said, are you speaking from experience?” Taeyong repeats, “Is there something you’re not telling us?” Yuta coughs and looks at his water, but the slight pink on his ears go unnoticed. Now the tables have turned, with Johnny and Taeyong looking at Yuta with a new sense of curiosity and Yuta wishing for his cheeks to not heat up.

“Nakamoto Yuta, we’re waiting~”

“This is not about me! We’re supposed to be talking about JohnKun!”

“Will you quit with the ship name?!” Johnny says even know he knows that they wouldn’t after trying previous times. 

“Never! Haven’t you learned by now?” Taeyong replies and sticks his tongue out, “Don’t think we’re letting you off that lightly Yuta.” 

Yuta gulps at Taeyongs words, “Can’t I talk about this another time?” he asks meekly. 

Johnny and Taeyong shook their heads, “Nope!”

Yuta sighs and leans back on his seat, “Fine~ only because I know you won’t leave this restaurant without hearing about this.” To which Johnny and Taeyong leaned forward in anticipation looking forward to hear about what happened.

🎇

_August 2018_

“Are you three excited?” Taeyong asks as he observes them packing their luggage in the living room. “Of course Taeyong hyung!” Lucas replies, “It’s for ice cream, who doesn’t love to be a brand model for ice cream?!” to which Taeyong couldn’t help but smile back at Lucas’ enthusiasm that he loves so much about the younger.

“I still can’t believe we’ve been chosen to be the brand models for ice cream.” Winwin grins, “Do you think they’ll let us bring back some ice cream after we’re done?” Kun raises an eyebrow, “They’re going to melt, even if we somehow get permission to pack them in an ice cooler.” 

“Can’t we try to get permission?” Lucas asked cutely.

“Let’s not, I am not going to get a phone call from the manager saying you three are held up at customs because you’re trying to bring ice cream over.” Taeyong replies, but one look at Lucas’ face made Taeyong open his mouth again, “Lucas this does not mean you should research if you can bring packaged ice cream from one country to the other. Even if they are practically next door to each other.” Lucas’ shoulders dropped in defeat after hearing what Taeyong said.

“Lucas, when any of us have a schedule in China, we will definitely go and try the ice cream don’t worry.” Johnny reassures Lucas who brightens at Johnny’s comment.

“Make sure you try all of them hyung!” To which Johnny grinned back and ruffled Lucas’ hair. Kun watched the exchange with a small smile on his face as he remembered back to H&Y when Johnny was looking after Lucas and making him comfortable at each place they went to. Kun feels relieved knowing that if he wasn’t around, Johnny could take care of him in his place without Kun having to ask him.

There was something about Johnny looking out for Kun’s Chinese younglings throughout the years that Kun has come to notice. Whether it was Johnny babying Chenle and Renjun, or him talking to Winwin and making sure he wasn’t too tired during 127 promotions, Kun never fails to notice. Even though Johnny and Lucas didn’t have that many chances to interact, but each time they do Johnny was always looking out for Lucas from the corner of his eye.

Kun wonders if Johnny would look at him the same way, caring and fondly.

🎇

_2018 October NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promotions in America_

“Yuta hyung,” Yuta hummed while still looking at his phone, “Kun and Ten are about to call me soon.” Yuta hummed again but still didn’t look up at Doyoung. Doyoung sighed, “Hyung, I need you to leave the room for a bit.” Yuta still didn’t look up, “Can’t I stay in the room Doyoung ah? You can use your earphones.”

“Hyung~,” Doyoung walked up to Yuta’s bed and grabbed his wrist, “I really need you to go to another room, I can’t use my earphones while you’re still in the room!” he didn’t want to whine but Kun and Ten are about to call any minute, he needed to get Yuta to leave their shared room for a bit.

“Okay okay, I’ll go,” Yuta starts to gather a few things, “I still don’t understand why you kick out your hotel roommate for Kun and Ten every time we are abroad,” he mutters under his breath but loud enough for Doyoung to hear it. “It’s because it's only for us 96’ line, like how you go out with Taeyong and Johnny to eat by yourselves!” Doyoung huffed, “Okay true, but I don’t kick out my roommates when I’m on a call.” Yuta contradicts.

Doyoung is starting to feel a little frustrated, “Hyung we talk about things that are only for our ears and our ears only.” Doyoung hopes that Yuta will finally get it and leave before Ten starts to bombard his phone about why isn’t he answering, “Hyung please they’re about to call any minute!”

Yuta pauses before turning to Doyoung, “What’s in it for me?” Doyoung blinks back, “Huh?” Yuta sighs, “I mean, you need to repay me for basically kicking me out for the night. I was very comfortable in bed a few minutes ago before you told me I have to get out.”

“It won’t be for the whole night Yuta hyung!” Doyoung just wants this conversation to end, “I’ll call you back to our room I promise!” he was practically begging. Yuta at this point was already over it, but he liked seeing Doyoung being a little panicked and trying to convince him to leave. _“Cute… wait what.”_

Yuta stilled at the thought, having no idea where that thought came from. Ignoring that sudden interruption from his brain, Yuta brought his gaze back to Doyoung, who was looking at his phone with a pained expression. Yuta was planning to tease Doyoung a little more, but it was clear to both of them that Ten was getting impatient.

Yuta opened his mouth, planning to say that Doyoung should do his turn of chores when they return back to Korea, but something else left his mouth instead.

“Go out with me.”

Yuta’s eyes widened at what he just said, and Doyoung snapped his head up in surprise. “I’m sorry hyung but can you repeat that?” Doyoung knows he has good hearing, but this was something else. Yuta blanked out for a moment, trying to think of a cover up. He was not ready to acknowledge something that he’s been denying for the past year. Especially not now when he doesn’t even know what does Doyoung feel towards him. 

“I mean...go out with me to that restaurant I wanted to go to that I saw earlier!” Yuta exclaimed. Doyoung looked confused until he realised which place Yuta was talking about, “That one not far from here?”

“Yup! The one that has the gelato place next door to it.” Yuta didn’t care if Doyoung said no, he just said the first thing that came to mind. “I’m not saying you should treat me, I just want to go with someone and who else is better than my roommate!” Yuta wasn’t exactly lying, he does want to go with someone, but if his roommate at the time wasn’t Doyoung, Yuta probably wouldn’t think about going to that restaurant no matter how much he wanted to go there.

Doyoung looked pensive, but all he could think about was getting Yuta out of the room to even process Yuta’s sudden suggestion. _“I mean… why not?”_ Doyoung shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Yuta, who seemed to be anticipating his answer.

“Okay, I’ll go with you. Now can you please leave?” 

Yuta’s eyes lit up in surprise, “Wait really? You’ll go with me?” 

Doyoung sighed exasperatedly, “Did you not hear me? We can go tomorrow night, now can you please go? I’ll text you when I’m done I promise.”

“Okay okay, I’m leaving the room now.” Yuta lets Doyoung push him towards the door but at the last second he spins around and almost makes Doyoung crash into him, “Just so you know, you don’t need to text me to come back. I was just teasing, I’m not that annoyed.” 

Doyoung looked at Yuta in disbelief for a few seconds and proceeds to open the door and shove Yuta and closing it before Yuta could say anything else. Then Doyoung proceeds to go to his bag and grab his ipad and set it up on the table before sitting in the chair and prepare for the Facetime call. After sending a text Doyoung’s ipad flashed with the Facetime call and he answered it.

“Took you long enough!” is what Doyoung gets greeted with as he looks on his screen and sees Kun and Ten in one of the practice rooms still in their practice calls.

“Yeah yeah I know, Yuta hyung was being a pain and wouldn’t get out of the room fast enough.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Don’t start lecturing me now Ten, it’s late over here.”

“Aww fine, I won’t. Because if I do Kun is going to whack my arm.” Kun glares at Ten who grins back cheekily, “What? It’s true!” Kun doesn’t reply to Ten and turns back to the screen, “How was your day Doyoung? How tired are you?”

“It hasn’t been the most tiring, I don’t feel like dropping to the floor anytime soon.” Doyoung tries to make himself comfortable on the chair but both Kun and Ten notice how uncomfortable he looks. 

“Doyoung you can move to the bed if you want.” Doyoung pauses and looks at the bed which looked very inviting to him, “I shouldn’t, I don’t want to fall asleep during our conversation.” Kun shook his head, “It’s okay if you fall asleep, you need the rest. It could be like the other time you fell asleep on us and we just left the call on in case you woke up again. Which you did.” Ten nods rapidly at Kun’s words, “We know that you have a busy schedule so if you weren’t able to call tonight we would’ve understood.”

Doyoung smiles gratefully at his best friends, “Thanks, let me move to the bed now.” Doyoung heard a chorus of okays as he gets to the bed and makes himself comfortable. Once he is comfortable, Doyoung looks back to the screen and sees his two best friends looking at him fondly which makes Doyoung confused.

“Why are you two looking at me like that?” Doyoung tilts his head, confused. Kun and Ten looked at each other again before looking back at Doyoung, “We’re just proud of you that’s all.” Kun smiles warmly as Ten continues, “We know that you’ve been working so hard preparing for all of the new opportunities that 127 has received and we’re just happy to see that you’re having the time of your life right now. But we also miss you and we can’t wait for you to return.” Ten adds that last bit shyly.

Doyoung can feel himself smiling just as warm as Kun’s smile was, “You don’t know how much I miss you two right now. There are so many places we’ve been to that I know that you will both love. You need to come here with me and see it for yourselves. I also bought a bunch of clothes and accessories that are just your styles.” 

“Aww, Doyoung you didn’t have to!” Ten replies but Doyoung shook his head, “I really wish you two were here with me exploring America together instead of me buying you stuff to bring back. It’s not the same.” Kun was about to open his mouth but Doyoung beat him to it, “No Kun I am not returning anything that I’ve purchased. You are going to accept all of these gifts that I bought for you.” Doyoung laughs at Kun’s pout after realising that Doyoung wasn’t going to change his mind.

“Enough about me before Kun tries to convince me again. What have you two been up to?” Ten and Doyoung laugh at Kun’s offended expression, 

“Just the usual, dance and vocal practice. I obviously have to practice my Chinese whenever I can but we’ve been spending time with the new members and we’re becoming more comfortable with them.” Kun nods at Ten’s story before adding his bit, “It’s becoming less awkward which is what we wanted. We’ve finally got them to stop calling us sunbaenim and to using hyung and ge.” Doyoung giggles at that.

“Practice ended for the day but we stayed behind so we can call you. If we were back at the dorm with the rest of them they will definitely eavesdrop. We probably could’ve at the dorms but there was something that I wanted to talk about that only us three know about.” Doyoung tilts his head once again, confused at Ten’s last comment but notices Kun sighing so Doyoung figures that it’s about him.

“What’s up?”

“Did you know that Kun and Johnny now text on the regular?” Ten asks with a look of disbelief, “I’m only found out when I looked at Kun's phone earlier!”

“You’re not the only one Ten. I had no idea that either!” Doyoung replies, equally as shocked.

“It’s not that big of a deal you two.” Kun says, “It’s not like we have long conversations, they are shorter because of how busy we are.”

“But you are texting him more than once a week right?”

“...maybe.”

“Then that means it’s on the regular.” Doyoung concludes, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I knew how you two were going to respond! Also, I was not going to risk having my phone taken from me because you two would think it’s a good idea to text him something weird, pretending you two are me!” Kun shoots back. “Dang it, he found out.” Ten mutters and Kun pinches his arm in retaliation.

“But this is progress Kun!” Doyoung grins, “The sooner you two stop acting like two high schoolers around each other, the soon you confess and we don’t have to hear to sigh over him!”

Kun looks at him in shock, “I can’t believe you said that Doyoung how could you?”

“Doyoung if I was next to you I would’ve given you a double high five and a cheek kiss.”

“Okay nevermind there are two traitors in this friendship,” Kun grumbles to himself but not quite quiet enough.

“Aww Kun you know we love you~We just want you to hurry up already!”

“Doyoung, if Kun doesn’t do anything in the next few months, we have _that_.” Ten grins and wiggles his eyebrows knowingly. “Oh yeah... we do~ We can definitely use that!” Doyoung wiggles his eyebrows back as Kun look at the two back and forth with fear in his eyes.

“What are you two talking about that I don’t know of?” Kun asks nervously. “Nothing~” Ten and Doyoung replied and proceeded to talk about a new topic while Kun was trying to process what had just happened.

_“I need to be careful of these two…I swear if they do something and Johnny starts avoiding me I’m doomed.”_ Kun shivers in fear.

🎇

_2018 SM TOWN Halloween Party_

Johnny knew about Kun’s tendency to take selfies with every single member in NCT whenever they have a schedule together, but when Kun skipped to Johnny all dressed up as a Minion as his Halloween costume, Johnny tried so hard not to combust at the cuteness.

He realised that they both were wearing animated character costumes and he couldn’t help but be happy that they are sort of matching but at the same time they weren’t. If only Johnny had the confidence to go as a pair like Jaehyun and Jungwoo, and Mark and Jaemin. Taeyong and Yuta were trying to convince Johnny to ask Kun or they would do it themselves but Johnny stopped them in time.

“Hey Johnny hyung!” Kun waved with both of his hands, not knowing the effect he was having on Johnny at that moment, “Are you ready to take a picture with me?”

“I’m always ready for you.” Johnny replied, “I like your costume! You went all the way with the face paint I see.”

Kun grins, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you stitching your name on the scarf that’s around your neck hyung. Now that’s effort.”

Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, “Well I would prefer to be called Johnny the Tiger rather than someone trying to combine Tony and Johnny and get something weird like Tohnny.” Kun couldn’t help but laugh at what Johnny said, it’s like Johnny never fails to run out of things to say that will bring the mood up. That’s one of the things that Kun has noticed about Johnny over the years and has come to like about Johnny a lot.

“Are you ready to take the picture?” Kun asks as he removes one of his Minion gloves to get his phone, “Yup I’m ready. Do you want me to hold the phone?” Kun shook his head as he positions himself next to Johnny with his phone in his hand, “It’s okay hyung.” Johnny thought that it’d be easier for him to hold the phone because he was taller but then he looked at Kun who was getting the camera up and narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Kun, are you making me crouch down to fit the frame on purpose because of my height?” Kun paused and looked back at Johnny with a look of mischief, “Is there a problem if I am?” Johnny gasps mockingly, bringing one of his paws up to his chest.

“How dare you Kun!”

“Hyung you need to cater to those who are shorter than you!”

“That’s why I offered to hold the phone!” Johnny replies in protest.

Kun thinks for a moment, “True...I could’ve given you my phone but also I could make you feel uncomfortable by crouching to remind you that not all of us are giants like you.”

“...you wound me, Kun.” Johnny thinks that this was Ten and Doyoung's influence.

“That was the plan. Now we need to take this photo because they’re calling us to go to the dinner. Crouch down Johnny hyung~”

Johnny didn’t manage to get a seat next to Kun at the venue, but he was content at looking at Kun from across the table even if Ten was the one talking to him. Lucas was also sitting next to Johnny so he made sure to look after the younger for the entire night, which Kun noticed and smiled.

🎇

_One random day in November 2018_

Johnny:

Kun!

Kun:

Hi Johnny hyung!

Can I help you with anything?

Johnny:

Oh, no it’s okay!

I just wanted to say hi and asked how you’re doing

Since you know, we are all now busy, just want to check up on you, you know?

Is that okay?

Kun:

Ohhh

That’s okay hyung! That’s nice of you to check up on me!

How are you going with your schedules hyung?

Johnny:

It’s going well ^^

Although sometimes I just want to flop onto the floor and call it a day haha

Kun:

I understand that haha

Suddenly going from a few practices to being in the practice room every day, it’s very different. But it’s rewarding to me right now :)

Johnny:

Ohhh right it must feel really different to you especially.

Congratulations once again Kun! It’s been a long time coming hey?

Kun:

Thank you again hyung!! That’s maybe the 5th time you’ve congratulated me haha >_<

I’m still getting used to everything, but I now understand what you were feeling when you were going to debut in 127.

Johnny:

Ahh...5 times? Oops hahahaaha! 

I can’t help it! You really deserve this after all of this waiting :D

Also, you do? You remember that conversation we had in the practice room?

Kun:

How could I have forgotten? I...really felt something when I was listening to you talk about how you’re feeling leading up to your debut.

Compared to me, you had a much tougher time than what I went through, and I honestly admire that part of you hyung.

Johnny:

You...felt something? 

What do you mean by you admire me?

Kun:

Your resilience, your patience, you have been here for so long...I don’t know if I could’ve waited it out for as long as you have.

I’ve only been here for not even half the time you’ve been a trainee and I had doubts in myself and whether I could stay here any longer.

Wait, I’m sorry I don’t want to be unloading on you hyung…

Johnny:

Noo no don’t be sorry! I understand where you are coming from.

To be honest, I’m not sure what motivated me to stay before I met everyone in SM Rookies a few years later, but I guess I would pat my past self on the back for staying.

I wouldn’t have met my second family you know?

I’m sorry for the sudden cheese lol

Kun:

There’s nothing wrong with a little cheese hehe

I’m happy that you found your second family, I feel the same as well.

Johnny:

Even though the younglings make you want to pull your hair out?

Kun:

Especially when they want to make me wish I didn’t have to babysit for the day and worry about the building burning down.

The time Haechan caught the paper towel on fire on our vlive still haunts me.

Same when I was with the Dreamies...

Johnny:

Well then, thank goodness I don’t make you feel like that hey?

Thank you for looking out for Haechan during that day btw

Kun:

That makes two of us haha

I’ve become very, very fond of everyone in our group.

So taking care of Haechan during that day was nothing.

Johnny:

Even me?

Kun:

Yes, even you.

Probably after I saw your gigantic plush toy collection though.

Johnny:

Oh so not my charming self and words of wisdom?

Kun:

Oh that was always there, hyung.

I’m sorry but I need to go hyung, Lucas suddenly thinks it's a good idea to try some acrobatics without any mats underneath and no one is stopping him.

Thank you for checking up on me! I hope you’re taking care of yourself as well!!

Johnny:

Anytime Kun!

Now go stop Lucas from hurting himself! Can’t have him out of action!

🎇

_November 2018_

A few months later, Johnny ends up in the same room with the same people the first time Winwin, Lucas and Kun were packing to fly to China in August. “This is your first fansign as brand models, are you excited?” Taeyong asks.

“I’m nervous but I’m more excited to see the fans!” Winwin replies with a smile, “I also get to go with Kun ge and Lucas so at least I won’t be alone!” 

“I’m more excited for the fans to see Kun’s new hair colour.” Yuta pipes up, “They are going to go nuts over him and his new hair.” Kun flushes at the compliment, still not getting used to the reactions to his hair, members and staff alike. But thanks to the constant words from everyone, he has become less shy about his new hair, even though he wasn’t sure about the fans reactions.

“Yuta hyung is right Kun ge.” Lucas looked up from his luggage, “The fans don’t know what will hit them!” Johnny couldn’t help but agree with what Lucas said, knowing that they will have the same reaction the rest of the members had the first time they saw him with blond hair.

“This is also a great start to your activities in China before you guys debut as WayV.” Taeyong brings the conversation back, “It’s amazing that you already have schedules like this while the fans know nothing about WayV yet. They’re going to be so surprised!” Kun laughs nervously, “Hyung don’t remind me. After we reshot the teaser, they didn’t tell us when it’ll be released.”

“They still haven’t? Well, it would be soon right?” Kun shook his head at Johnny’s question. Johnny was surprised that even though Kun is the leader of WayV, he doesn’t know when the teasers will be uploaded. _“He must be stressed out.”_ Johnny thinks to himself sadly, he doesn’t want Kun to be stressed right before the fansign. 

“It’s okay Kun.” Taeyong reaches out to place a hand on Kun’s shoulder, “The staff can’t do that to you, if you want we can go to one of the managers and force it out of him if you want?” Taeyong grins cheekily as Kun starts to smile because of what Taeyong said. “Taeyong is really good at getting the information he wants Kun.” Johnny couldn’t help but add, “It’s something we admire but also fear at the same time.”

“Hey!”

“Let me think about it Taeyong hyung.” Kun says, “But thank you for offering. I’m just nervous about everything that’s about to come.”

“That’s alright. I know what you’re going through and you know that I’m always here for you to talk about any worries, because I know how being a leader adds on so many responsibilities.”

“That’s our leader Lee Taeyong. I wouldn’t be able to do the exact same as him if I was the leader.” Johnny said in hopes of making Kun feel better.

“Johnny if you were the leader you would teach everyone how to imitate a parrot.” Taeyong shoots back.

“Hey! That was the only one I can do on the spot! Let that go!”

“Hyung even if we let it go, the fans never will.” Winwin supplies from his spot as Johnny pouted right back. Johnny didn’t care if he was embarrassing himself, because seeing Kun smile again was worth it. Although something was nagging at the back of his mind, when WayV debuts, will they be whisked away in China for a few weeks at a time or for a few months straight?

Ever since it was announced who were the final members of WayV, everyone was ecstatic for them but everyone congratulated Kun the most because he was finally going to debut in a permanent group after years of waiting. But Johnny couldn’t help think about the plans they will have for WayV’s promotions and how they’re going to execute them. One one side, Johnny thinks it would be good for WayV to promote in China for some time without having to go back and forth between the two countries but the downside of that is that WayV won’t be able to spend time with the rest of the NCT members since if the staff won’t tell them anything. They won’t be able to promote as 21 members until later but the staff has been tight lipped about it, so will an era like Empathy happen again? Johnny has so many questions that he doesn’t have answers to.

On top of that, Johnny won’t be able to see Kun if he’s all the way in China for several months. They only just started to become closer to each other but now with WayV happening, Johnny doesn’t want them to become awkward again after all of that. His feelings for Kun keeps growing every day and the fact he hasn’t even thought about confessing doesn’t help either. At this point, Johnny doesn’t know what he should do with these feelings but he doesn’t want to stop because he’s in too deep. 

He knows he wants to find out what Kun thinks of him romantically, but will that time ever come?

🎇

_December 2018_

The only people present in the living room were Taeil and Jungwoo when Johnny walked in with Jaehyun in tow. Taeyong was in the kitchen preparing a light dinner and Yuta was seated near the dining table. Mark was nowhere to be seen, but probably in his room writing lyrics. 

“Anyone know where Doyoung is? We have to get ready to go to the radio station.” Johnny calls out to the others. Jungwoo had to turn around from his place on the couch to reply to Johnny as he was the only one who didn’t shake his head.

“I heard Doyoung saying that he’ll be at the WayV dorms until it’s time to go. That was maybe 45 minutes ago?” Jungwoo supplies helpfully.

“The WayV dorms?” Jaehyun asked, “How come?”

“Doyoung hyung says he’s checking if the other members are packed for their schedules in China, but in reality, he secretly wants to spend time with Ten and Kun before they leave.” Jungwoo cheekily replies, “Doyoung hyung thinks that he hides the fact that he's going to miss them well, but we all caught on.”

“Ahhh,” Jaehyun nods in understanding as he turns to Johnny, “then Johnny hyung do you want to go and get Doyoung?”

“You’re not coming with me?” Johnny asks in surprise, “Nah if I go I’ll have the urge to tease Doyoung hyung and I don’t want to face his wrath.” Jaehyun answers with a laugh.“That’s true, we all need to be alive for radio tonight. I’ll start heading over there now.” Johnny says as he starts making his way to the door. “I’ll be back!” Johnny calls out before closing the door.

The walk to the WayV dorm was short as they lived the floor above but thanks to Johnny’s bigger than average footsteps he arrived there in no time. Johnny was about to raise his hand to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Winwin. “Oh? Hi Johnny hyung!” Winwin greets him cheerfully, “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Winwin,” Johnny answers with a smile, “I’m here to collect Doyoung for our radio schedule. Where are you off to?”

“Ahh okay. Well, Doyoung is in Ten’s room, and I’m heading to the convenient store to get Kun ge some things for dinner.” Winwin replies. “Kun’s cooking dinner now?” Johnny asks in surprise as it was only 10 o’clock.

“Yeah,” Winwin replies, “We all just came back from practice but Kun ge won’t let us go to bed without some food so he’s cooking something ‘light’,” Winwin says with air quotes. Johnny chuckles at Winwin’s sarcasm “Sounds like Kun alright. Isn’t he tired?”

“Yeah, he is. But when we told him we should just order take out he rejected our suggestion saying that we need to be filled with healthy stuff that’s not take-away.” Winwin shakes his head, “He’s becoming more of a mum than he thinks.”

“Well, Kun’s right. You all need your energy for promotions. Since it’s his cooking it’ll be delicious and you’ll be glad he didn’t agree to take out.” Johnny points out. “That’s true, we get to have Kun ge’s cooking and we haven’t had it for a few days.” Winwin agrees.

“Dong Sichengl!! You still haven’t left to go to the store?!” A voice calls out from down the corridor from the door. Johnny looks to his left to see Kun walking up to them wearing an apron with the words 'what part of IT'S NOT READY! don't you understand?' written on it. His heart totally didn’t skip a beat because he found Kun cute wearing that apron that matches the cute frown decorating his face.

“Sorry Kun ge! I met Johnny at the door and we ended up talking for a bit!” Winwin apologised while Johnny sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, he didn’t realise they were talking for longer than he thought. Kun looks to his right in surprise and finally acknowledges Johnny’s presence. “Oh, Johnny hyung! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Kun greets with a smile with full dimples.

“I just came to pick up Doyoung. By the way Winwin you should get going to the store.” Johnny replies with a laugh. “Oh yeah, Sicheng! Please get going!” Kun said while lightly pushing him towards the hallway. “Okay okay Kun ge, see you later Johnny hyung!” Winwin replies with a wave and started his journey to the store. “Bye Winwin!” Johnny calls out to him.

Kun closes the door before turning to Johnny with a light smile. Johnny ignores his heart skipping a beat for the nth time and smiles back. “Sorry about that Kun, I hope it won’t hinder dinner,” Johnny says sheepishly. Kun’s eyes widened and started to shake his head and hands in protest. “It’s okay Johnny hyung! This is for a separate side dish and Sicheng is getting the ingredients for that dish only. I’m only cooking something light for the others.” Kun replies in earnest as they both start making their way into the dorm.

“You say it’s something light yet there’s another dish? How much food are you preparing Kun?” Johnny lightly teases and grins in delight when a light pink dusted Kun’s cheeks. _“Cute.”_ Johnny thinks to himself.

“It’s not that much!! Just a noodle stir fry with side dishes!” Kun protests as the entered the kitchen and immediately heads back to the stove with a pan on top of it. Johnny casts his eyes to the dining table, raising an eyebrow where he sees at least four smaller plates with two of them already filled with egg rolls and kimchi. 

“Just a noodle stir fry with side dishes.” Johnny parrots back while turning to face Kun whose back was facing him, “This is definitely a light dinner at 10 o’clock.”

“Hyung~ stop teasing, the others need energy for tomorrow!” Kun whines back without leaving his eyes from the pan. Johnny just laughs, “Okay okay I’ll stop. While it’s really sweet of you to cook at this hour, aren’t you tired?” he enquires as he walks next to Kun, peering over his shoulder to look at this very appetizing stir fry that Kun is stirring.

“Just a little.” Kun replies, “But the kids get hungry all the time so may as well cook them something and have them eat now before they wake up for a midnight snack or something.” Johnny takes a small glance at Kun, smiling at his choice of words but choosing not to comment. He does not want to be whacked with the wooden spoon.

“How kind of you, but please don’t forget to take care of yourself. Didn’t you ask someone to help you?” Johnny asks with a small frown. Kun waves his hand that isn’t holding the spoon, “As soon as we got back from practice almost all the kids flopped on the couch before I told them to go shower. It was just easier to cook alone.” he replied lightly.

Johnny’s frown became deeper as he realized that Kun really isn’t taking care of himself more. He doesn’t want Kun to overwork himself right before WayV promotions start. He is startled out of his thoughts when a pair of chopsticks holding noodles came to his vision. Looking between the tongs and Kun with a confused look, Kun ends up rolling his eyes.

“Hyung are you going to open your mouth so I can feed you?” Kun asks while bringing the chopsticks closer. The only word Johnny could get out was, “Oh,”

_“Kun just asked you to taste test you dummy why did you say oh?”_ Johnny cringesas he accepts Kun’s offering of the noodles and covers his mouth because he has manners. Kun waits for Johnny to finish eating before asking him his thoughts.

“As always Kun, it’s really delicious! Are you sure you weren’t a chef in your last life?” Johnny inquired. Kun tilts his head back and lets out one of the prettiest giggles Johnny has ever heard in his life. “Hyung please it’s nothing that is worthy of praise.”

“Nonsense Kun, you are one of the best cooks in our group, and certainly one of my favourites for sure!” Johnny replies with a cheeky smile. “Well if you put it that way, I’ll take that compliment!” Kun smiles brightly, “Hyung do you want to have some more before you go?” Johnny shakes his head, “It’s okay Kun, the kids need to eat.”

He is very aware that he basically insinuated that they are together with kids aka the WayV members. However, he’s praying that Kun didn’t notice.

“Nonsense hyung!” Kun repeats the same words back, “I make sure the portions are enough for next day leftovers!” Kun at this point started pushing Johnny back towards the table, motioning him to sit down while he gets a bowl out while Johnny is trying not to blush because of Kun’s hands on this back. “Kun I’m serious, I’ll get something at the broadcasting station since I have to go soon. Save my portion for the kids” Johnny protests. Kun looks like he wants to refute again before a new voice joined them in the kitchen.

“So much for picking me up Johnny hyung?” Johnny and Kun turned their heads to the kitchen doorway to meet Doyoung’s deadpan expression and arms crossed.

“Uh…I’m sorry?” Johnny replies weakly. “Don’t mind him Johnny hyung, Doyoung’s mad that I told him he can’t help me with dinner.” Kun cuts in. 

“Yet you let Johnny hyung taste test!” Doyoung whines.

“He was in the right place at the right time Doyoung, you know I would’ve let you taste it, you just can’t help me in the cooking process.” Kun lightly chides him. “Wow, Kun you rejected Doyoung’s help?” Johnny asked amused by the situation.

“Okay, that was my fault. Kind of. I’m just so used to cooking alone when…” Kun drifted off before turning back to the stove.

_“When I had no schedules and was stuck in the dorm for 3 years.”_ Kun thought to himself with a sigh. While it wasn’t said out loud, they all knew Kun was reminiscing his Rookie days before and with Lucky 3. Doyoung and Johnny turned to each other with a look of _ah_ while wincing to each other. They didn’t want Kun to think about the time he saw the rest of them promoting while he wasn’t. Even though he is about to debut as WayV’s leader, the rest of NCT had an unspoken agreement to not bring up the past.

“Sorry Kunnie…” Doyoung looks at the ground, guilty that he brought up bad memories but Kun turned around somehow knowing that Doyoung was thinking of that. Kun sighed and turned off the stove before walking up to Doyoung who didn’t look up to meet Kun’s eyes. “It’s okay Doyoung it was my bad as well, being so used to the way I move around the dorm for the past few years. It’s not your fault. I know that you’re looking out for me every time you come over to our dorm.”

Doyoung looked up to meet Kun’s kind gaze.“I know...but I just want to take care of you before you and Ten leave me for China soon…” Doyoung drifts off, not wanting to say anything else. Kun gives Doyoung a smile, “I know. I’ve always known since the first time you came over unannounced.”

Doyoung frowns, “What do you mean?”

“At first you were trying to be natural about suddenly having free time to drop by when you were bored. But everyone knew that you were only here for Ten and I, so you weren’t being as subtle as you thought.” Doyoung blushed at the fact he was exposed and everyone else knew.

“I just wanted to spend more time with you two.” Doyoung pouts, “We all became busy but even when I had a day off, you two were always in the practice rooms or on a shoot so we never had free time at the same time. How else was I supposed to catch you two if it wasn’t at the dorms?!”

“Aww, Doyoung I didn’t know you felt that way.” Johnny cooed at Doyoung who glared back at Johnny.

“Butt out of my conversation with Kunnie, Johnny hyung!” 

“Doyoung don’t be mean to Johnny hyung. But you do know that Ten and I are grateful that you chose to spend your free time with us? You have DoDigest to record but you chose to hang out with us before it was time to go when you didn’t have to. We love it that you are spending more time with us even though you pretend to be checking with all the WayV members.” Kun gave Doyoung a hug and Doyoung decided to cling onto Kun and place his head between Kun’s neck and shoulder.

“You really mean it?” Doyoung question was muffled and Kun cooed at his best friend, “Of course I do! Ten would be saying the same thing if he was here right now!”

“But he would tease Doyoung first.” Johnny couldn’t help but chime in between the moment between Kun and Doyoung.

“Johnny hyung butt out!” Doyoung brought his head out to stick his tongue out at Johnny, “Let me hug Kunnie in peace!”

“Hey! We have to go soon! That’s why I’m here!”

“You didn’t have to! I could’ve gone later!” Doyoung reasons.

Johnny shook his head, “Nope I had instructions that we had to go together and time is running out!”

“Fine~” Doyoung grumbles, reluctantly leaving Kun’s embrace, “Kunnie I’m staying over when I come back!”

Kun shook his head in amusement, “I was going to be surprised if you said you weren’t. Ten and I already pushed our beds together and we made sure we did the laundry so you have more pyjamas to choose from. We also restocked your usual shampoo and conditioner but you took back your skincare stuff the last time you stayed over.”

“Ah I have that already in my bag before I came over but that’s perfect! Thank you for preparing everything, I love you two so much!” Doyoung quickly gave Kun a kiss on the check before Kun had the chance to move away. “We love you too Doyoung. Now go get your bag from our room before Johnny drags you out of the door himself.” Kun laughs at Johnny who was trying to wait patiently but the tapping of his food gave it away.

As Doyoung went to get his bag, Johnny secretly looked at Kun who was still staring at the direction that Doyoung went with a fond look on his face. It got Johnny thinking about how close Kun, Doyoung and Ten have gotten over the years although they were all busy and rarely had time to meet. Johnny was lucky that his best friends were in the same group as him but it must have been hard for Doyoung being the busiest out of the three of them. Every time they were overseas, Johnny always noticed Doyoung never failing to buy things for Ten and Kun and video calling them when he had the chance.

Johnny once thought about buying something he spied in a store that he thought that Kun would like, but when he showed it to Doyoung to ask for his opinion, Doyoung had told Johnny he already bought it. Johnny tried hard to not look upset but he ended up awkwardly coughing and Doyoung looked at him weirdly. He was already confused as to why Johnny suddenly asked him about an item for Kun but he didn’t think of asking at that moment.

But this was an incident that Doyoung likes to bring up to Kun and Ten in future video calls, when he and that latter are trying to convince Kun that Johnny likes him too.

🎇

_2019 January_

No one, not even the WayV members know when the teaser photos are going to be released. They shot them over a few months ago, but then the controversy with the brand happened so they had to reshoot. Which ended up being better because the end result was fantastic. 

It was a rare time when most of the members were having a day off, other than the WayV members who were practising non-stop. NCT 127 and Dreamies had a few days of rest before they were thrown into practice for the concert and Sapporo concert respectively. So when one of the members realised that they started uploading teaser photos, it's fair to say that the rest of the members were thrown into a state of panic. 

Although the other members saw the WayV members’ hairstyles before the photoshoot, it wouldn’t compare to seeing the final teaser photos. One member in particular, almost dropped his phone when seeing a certain WayV members’ teaser photo. 

_Flashback to August 2018_

When Kun first got his blond hair, every member of NCT 2018 had collectively stopped and stared when Kun walked into one of their 18 member gatherings.

"Kun....your hair...." Taeil managed to say after every member was stunned into silence when Kun walked into the room last after Ten, Winwin and Lucas. Kun, not used to this kind of attention had awkwardly run his hand over his new blond locks before looking back at Taeil, "Is it weird Taeil hyung?" he asked nervously. 

Kun has always been shy about his image and when he was told while in the salon chair that it was going to be blond, Kun was undeniably nervous about how everyone else will react. So as soon as everyone went silent when he faced his members, he thought of the worse and was not ready to be clowned by any of the younger members. 

Not even five seconds after Kun asked the question, every single member frantically yelled, "NO!!" because they knew that if they answered more than five seconds later, Kun was going to self-conscious and that's the last thing they want to do. 

"Kun hyung you look so cool! Better than Mark hyung when he had his ramen hair!" 

"Park Jisung can you stop bringing that up that is a dark time." Mark leaned over to poke Jisung’s cheek, “Never Mark hyung!” 

"Kun ge you look so handsome!!" Chenle went up to Kun to give him a bear hug.

One of Kun's hyung's whistled (Kun knew it was definitely not Yuta) before saying, "Kun the fans are going to go crazy when they see you in this new look, you look amazing!" Amidst all of the compliments and the jabs aimed at Mark, there was one member who hasn't said anything since Kun appeared. 

"Johnny! You haven't said anything yet about Kun's new hair yet." Yuta nudged Johnny's side in attempts to snap Johnny out of it who was practically drooling at the China line's sweetheart. 

"Huh?" Johnny jumped at Yuta's nudge and looked at who nudged him. "Yeah Johnny, what's your opinion on Kun's hair?" Taeyong repeats because he knew Johnny wasn't listening at all.

"Oh!" Johnny exclaimed before turning to Kun, who was nervously fiddling with his hair while waiting for Johnny to say something. "Do you not like it Johnny hyung?" Kun timidly asks while looking at the floor.

Johnny's eyes widened after realising that Kun was about to take his silence the wrong way, he instantly shouted, "No no no of course not!!" Yuta jumped at the sudden volume change, "Owwww my ears Johnny?" Yuta hissed to his left.

Completely ignoring Yuta, Johnny went on to say, "Kun," who looks up, "you look gorgeous."

There was silence once again as both Johnny and Kun processed what Johnny had just said, and they both started furiously blushing and the members started teasing.

"Ooooh Johnny hyung thinks Kun is gorgeous!!"

"Oh my gosh, Kun hyung how red is your face going to be?"

"Johnny close your mouth you're going to have flies entering."

"Kun ge you made Johnny hyung speechless!!"

If Johnny was that affected by Kun’s hair for the first time, then he definitely wasn’t ready for the individual WayV member teaser. Although Johnny already felt hot and bothered when watching the two teaser videos released at the start of 2019.

🎇

_Back to January 2019_

"Oh my gosh… he’s out to kill me." Taeyong looks up to witness Johnny just staring at his photo with his mouth open and the tiniest specks of a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Johnny are you okay?" Taeyong asks in concern as he goes to get up and see what has got Johnny in such a state.

When Taeyong gets to Johnny's side, he peers down to see what is on the phone screen, before looking back up at Johnny with a smirk. "Hey Johnny, I've never seen you this flustered before?" Taeyong asked with a raised eyebrow. Johnny didn't end up answering because he was just staring at his phone at a picture of Kun, with a gaze that oozes confidence and it definitely made Johnny weak in the knees. Once Taeyong realised that Johnny wasn't going to respond, he proceeded to pinch his arm. That sure got his attention because Johnny jumped three feet in the air and almost dropped his phone. "OW!" Johnny jumps in surprise, "What was that for?!"

"Well well well~ care to explain why you're staring at Kun like you want to drop down on your knees?" Taeyong slyly asks while watching in delight as Johnny's blush had turned him into a tomato. "Taeyong! What kind of words are you saying?!" Johnny refuses to acknowledge Taeyong's question because he was right.

One look from Kun and Johnny thinks he would be at his beckon and call, and Kun is younger than him! Only by barely a year but still! Could Johnny blame anyone? Maybe the stylists who decided that Kun will blow everyone away with blond hair. That was the start of Johnny’s ongoing meltdown.

"Hmmm, but I have to admit, whoever styled Kun should get a raise, he'll be having fans fainting left and right." Taeyong comments while looking at the rest of the teaser photos. Johnny was about to agree but Taeyong wasn't finished.

"As shown by exhibit A here."

"Lee Taeyong!" Johnny yells in embarrassment. "Am I wrong?" Taeyong prompts with a determined glint in his eye. A few seconds passed between the two and Johnny shook his head in surrender. Taeyong laughs in triumph.

"I wonder how you'll be like when the music video comes out Johnny?" Taeyong teases. "Please don't Taeyong, I don't think I'll be able to recover." Johnny pleads because the amount of truth in that statement was too much for him to handle.

"I can't wait to tell Kun that you were affected by him from just the teaser pictures~"

"LEE TAEYONG DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"I can't hear you, Johnny~" Taeyong said as he skips towards their shared room.

Johnny looks between the door and his phone, before sitting back on the couch to totally not save Kun’s teaser pictures on his phone before letting out a big sigh.

“I’ve got it bad.”

🎇

_2019 NCT 127 America Tour_

“Okay Johnny, we need to talk.” Johnny looks up to the sound of his hotel room door being opened and seeing Yuta and Taeyong barge in with determined looks on their faces.

“What’s going on Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung?” Haechan asked as he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck while wearing his pyjamas that consisted of matching shorts and a short sleeved top with sunflowers printed all over it.

“We need to talk to Johnny about how slow he is that’s all.” To which Johnny rolled his eyes at that statement. It’s pretty late and Johnny was planning on relaxing to some music and drift off to sleep. Haechan tilted his head, letting Yuta’s words sink in his head before looking at Johnny’s expression and then at his other hyung’s determined stares right back at him before Haechan reached a conclusion.

“Hyungie.”, all three of them turned to Haechan since they didn’t know who he was talking to, “Is this about how Johnny hyung won’t make a move on Kun hyung? I mean Kun ge?”

In this order, Johnny’s eyes widened in panic while Yuta started laughing and Taeyong just stared at Haechan, impressed that their youngest had connected the dots from just one sentence. If Haechan can figure it out, who knows who else in the entire NCT team knows about Johnny’s hopeless pinning. Haechan pouted since he didn’t get an answer from either of his hyungs. “Hyungs! Are you going to tell me if I’m right or not?!” It took Yuta a bit before he stopped laughing but soon got up off the floor and swooped Haechan up in a hug.

“As expected from our maknae!” Yuta twirls Haechan in his arms before settling the two of them down on the bed, “Nothing gets past you!” Haechan beamed at Yuta’s praise before turning to Johnny with a smug look on his face.

“Johnny hyung, it’s so obvious that you are crushing on Kun ge,” Johnny couldn’t help but feel embarrassment creeping up his neck and showing on his face, “but it’s okay, I haven’t said anything to anyone. Although I’m not sure if anyone else knows.”

Johnny sighs once again and flopped down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He didn’t think out of all the members, that Haechan was the next one to tell him that he was being too obvious with his crush on Kun. He was fine with Taeyong and Yuta knowing (in the back of his mind he’s crossing his fingers that Doyoung and Ten haven’t caught on) but he doesn’t want this to be known by everyone else.

“Hyung.” Johnny turns to look at Haechan who was peering down at him, “When are you going to tell Kun ge that you like him?” Johnny eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t expect that Haechan wanted him to confess as well.

“Yeah Johnny, when will you?” Yuta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “We’ve been wondering about that for a long time and you still haven’t made a move.”

“Even if I wanted to I don’t know how.” Johnny whines, “I’m also not prepared either so there’s no way I can now. Also, I don’t know if it’s worth it!” 

“Oh my gosh, Johnny we’ve been through this! Every time you’ve done a poor excuse of flirting, Kun hasn’t looked at you weirdly even though I think he doesn’t realise that you are flirting with him!” Taeyong was starting to become frustrated at this point. “The fact that Kun hasn’t said anything either, probably means that he is oblivious, unlike the rest of us who can see right through you. You’ve become more affectionate with Kun recently as well.” Yuta points out, “You have nothing to lose since Kun doesn’t seem to be aware.”

“Yuta hyung and Taeyong hyung are right! Also, there have been times I’ve seen Kun looking at Johnny the same way Johnny looks at Kun!” Haechan adds after thinking for a bit, “Well I haven’t told anyone so I’m not too sure but I think that Kun feels the same way too Johnny hyung! You just need to shoot your shot!” Taeyong, Yuta and Haechan watched Johnny space out for a moment, processing what Haechan had just said about Kun. Johnny himself found it hard to believe what Haechan had observed because it just doesn’t feel real to him. Kun might like him back? What kind of miracle did Johnny have to do in order to get that?

“Johnny we can hear your mind running wild again. The more you leave it, the more uncertain you’re going to feel. I think Haechan is right in what he saw, and I also think that too.” Taeyong says softly, “But in the end, it’s up to you what you want to do and whatever you choose we will support you and help you out if you need it.”

Johnny looked at the three of them, who were looking back at him with determined faces as he came to a decision.

“I think I’ll try. I don’t when since we are still on our Neo City and Superhuman promotions, but you’re right. I just have to shoot my shot if I want to know.”

“That’s the spirit Johnny!” Yuta yells out happily, “You got this!” while Taeyong and Haechan smiled at him proudly.

Johnny nods to himself, determined, _“I got this!”_

🎇

_2019 WayV dorms_

“Kun we need to talk.” Kun looks up from the couch to see Ten and Winwin looking down at him with their arms crossed. Looking around the living room Kun notices that it’s just them three which was weird because Kun swore that he was not the only one in the living room not even 15 minutes ago.

“If you’re wondering where the others are we sent them outside with the shopping list you wrote this morning and don’t worry,” Winwin rushed to cut Kun off before he got the wrong idea of sending the hyperactive younger members, “we sent the manager with them so they won’t buy anything that’s not on the list.” Kun closed his mouth. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?” Kun knows that he is in for some kind of conversation if Ten and Sicheng got everyone to leave the dorm.

Sicheng cuts straight to the chase, “Are you ever going to tell Johnny hyung that you like him?” and Kun just groans at that question. “We’re going to have this conversation again? Ten didn’t you tell Sicheng what I’ve said previous times?”

“I did, but Sicheng said that we’ll be able to get through to you one of these times, and he’s choosing to start it now.” Ten shrugs as he sits on the couch followed by Sicheng sitting on Kun’s other side. “But I do agree with him, I still don’t understand why you won’t say anything. If Doyoung was here you know that he will agree.” Kun rolls his eyes now knowing that it’s a three against one kind of conversation. 

“Don’t tell me that you still think that Johnny hyung doesn’t feel the same?” Sicheng looks at Kun in disbelief and Ten gasps in surprise.

“He always tries to talk to you whenever you’re in the same room!”

“Have you not see him look at you when he sees either me, Sicheng or Doyoung clinging onto you?”

“He dotes after Lucas, Renjun and Chenle when you couldn't! He's called them kids before, just like how you call them! Plus that one time you told us that he said, _‘our kids’!_ He basically sees you two as a couple!!”

“OKAY ENOUGH!” Kun clamps his hands over both of their mouths to shut them up, “I get it, Johnny hyung has been saying stuff that makes it sound like we’re together. I’ve noticed.”

Sicheng pokes Kun, “Then that must be a sign that Johnny likes you too! I’ve also noticed how close you two have become over time and how you two act around each other! Something is there!”

“But isn’t that how Johnny hyung acts all the time? Like a sweet boyfriend to some of the members and the fans?” Kun asked with a frown, “It’s not like I’m the special one or anything.” 

Kun is met with silence from both Ten and Sicheng. Although he wasn’t sure why they stopped talking he didn’t think he was wrong with what he said. There have been so many times that Kun has told them that he doesn’t want to confess because A) he doesn’t know if Johnny felt the same and B) if Johnny did feel the same, Kun doesn’t want to make the first move because he doesn’t know how to. Sure, Kun has been going back and forth between point A and point B but thanks to the combined efforts of his best friends and Sicheng, he has been trying to flirt back when he thinks that Johnny was flirting with him first. Except it’s been less than successful so Kun doesn’t feel like trying again after multiple attempts. It has also lowered Kun’s hopes about his feelings being reciprocated.

“Kun...do you really think that?” Ten makes Kun look at him, “Because I don’t see it the same way as you do.” That caught Kun’s attention, “What do you mean?” he asked slowly.

“I get where you’re coming from, that Johnny seems to be like that with everyone but with you it’s different. He’s more careful in how he acts around you and what he says because he doesn’t want to scare you off. Also, all the times he’s been taking care of the younger Chinese kids whether you were there or not, in the same way you dote over Haechan and Mark because Johnny sees them as either his sons or younger brothers depending on how he feels that day. Don’t you notice it too?”

Kun nods again, “I have, but what has the way we treat the younger members, got to do with this?”

Sicheng stops Ten so he can talk, “What Ten is trying to say is that you two have been doing it without needing to tell the other, like an old married couple. Because you both know how much the younger ones mean to each other so you try to make sure they’re okay. Maybe you and Johnny do that to all the younger members but you pay special attention to the ones you treat like your children or siblings. I think they’ve noticed it too in the way you and Johnny treat them when the other isn’t around. They haven’t caught on but they’ve become used to it.”

“You know how much Johnny is a big romantic, and I’ve had Johnny tell me things about how he wants to treat his future partner to but not about all the flirting before it.” Ten laughs as he was talking, “But I’ve seen the way Johnny looks at you and let me tell you, it reminds me of the looks he gets when talks about some romantic gesture he wants to do one day.”

“I’ve always seen Johnny have a certain smile when you pop up in a conversation.” Sicheng takes over after Ten finished talking, “He also wouldn’t stop looking at you when we were filming H&Y, since you two were never paired up in anything for the entire two days. I swear that his shoulders dropped when you and Yuta hyung paired up for lunch.” Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh as well when thinking back to all the times he caught Johnny secretly looking at Kun.

“Our point is Kun, is that we think you have a chance with Johnny. I’ve never seen him act this way around _anyone_ , not even before you and Sicheng entered the company.” Ten says firmly, “And that’s been a long time so to Johnny, you are really special to be the one on the receiving end of his awkward attempts at flirting.”

“Way to ruin the moment Ten ge.” Sicheng said with a grin, “You were getting very serious until that point.” Ten shrugs, “We have to acknowledge it. Even though Johnny is a big romantic, he will never be smooth at flirting to sweep our precious Kun off of his feet.” Kun rolled his eyes at that.

“He also has to go through us and Doyoung hyung.” Sicheng said with determination, “We have to make sure Kun ge is in good hands.”

Ten brightens up at Sicheng's words, “Now that you mention it Sicheng, you’re right. We need to interrogate him!”

Kun looks at them in horror, “You’re not serious are you?” Ten puts his arm around Kun, “Oh Kun, you’ve known us for years. You should know the answer to that.” Kun stilled at Ten’s reply, suddenly praying for Johnny.

“Maybe I should do confess and not tell you when I will...” Kun mumbles to himself.

“Kun ge. We will find out one way or another.” 

“I know Sicheng, but you two are scaring me right now.”

“Good.”

“But I do mean it, Kun. I really think, well we _all_ think that Johnny likes you too.” Ten looks at Kun with a sincere face, “If you ever need encouragement or advice, we will be here because we want you to be happy with the one you’ve been wanting for so long.”

Kun looked at Sicheng and Ten and was met with two sincere smiles, and he couldn’t help but shake his head and smile too. “I know how much you two mean when you say that, and I’m very thankful to have you two and Doyoung as some of my most important people. I really love you all.” Kun says just as sincerely and was met with two pairs of arms wrapping around him from both sides.

“We love you too Kun.” is what Kun hears despite the muffled voices of two heads buried at the crook of his shoulders.

🎇

_2019 A day when 127, WayV and Dream were actually in the same country_

Johnny didn’t know what came over him to decide to cook a recipe he found online, what didn’t make even more sense was Johnny texting Kun to see if he could come to the 127 dorms and make sure Johnny wouldn’t burn the kitchen down. But really he just wanted Kun to help him by guiding his hands as he uses the knife. You know, those scenes you see in dramas. He just took the chance to spend some time with Kun alone since everyone was now in Korea before they split up again.

Unfortunately for Johnny, that drama moment didn’t happen because his conscious got the better of him and made Johnny make sure he wouldn’t cut himself while Kun was watching. So Kun ended up sitting on top of the kitchen counter opposite the stoves, observing Johnny and reading out the recipe that Johnny showed him. Which was fine with Kun, he got to watch Johnny’s back muscles move and admire how good Johnny's butt looks in fitting jeans while Johnny got to hear Kun’s voice only speaking to him, a win win situation.

“Hyung at this point I’m not sure why I’m here with you in the kitchen. You’re doing great on your own?” Kun asked him when there was a bit of silence with the sound of the utensils moving around. “Kun if you weren’t here I would’ve burnt down the kitchen after the first few steps. Also, I need approval from the best chef in NCT!” Johnny was glad his back was to Kun so he didn’t see the smile on Johnny’s face.

Kun scoffs, “Hyung I’m not the best cook, imagine if Doyoung and Taeyong hyung heard you!”

“Well they’re not here now are they?” Johnny replies cheekily, “But I do think that you’re the best cook out of you three and you can’t change my mind!” Kun shook his head with a smile, not wanting to turn this into an argument, it was already enough that Johnny complimented on his cooking skills. Johnny had turned around to face Kun when there was a step that involved waiting for the ingredients in the pan to simmer after he placed a lid on top. “I see you’ve decided to not argue about me saying you’re the best chef in NCT. Good choice Kun.” Johnny teases him as he walks towards where Kun was sitting.

“There was no point because you weren’t going to change your mind hyung.” Kun smiles back with a knowing look, “You know how you are when you are set with your opinion.”

“Exactly~” Johnny grins but suddenly he seemed very interested in a spot on Kun’s face. “Kun you have an eyelash on your cheek.” But before Kun could bring a hand up to find it himself, Johnny had stepped closer to cup Kun's face with one hand, and a finger moving softly on his face from the other hand. “Close your eyes, Kun, there’s something smudged on your eyelids as well.” Kun could hear his heart beating faster at the sudden closeness as he closed his eyes.

Johnny managed to get the eyelash off and remover the smudge of leftover eyeliner on Kun’s face, not realising how close he was until he removed his face from Kun’s face. He suddenly became nervous because he touched his crush’s face. “All good.” Johnny ended up saying in a breathless voice, his tone suddenly dropping down a few octaves, and that did something to Kun’s stomach, making him feel weird. Kun opens his eyes to see that Johnny hasn’t stepped back and his hands are now on the counter, outside his thighs and unknowingly trapping him.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there something still on my face?”

Johnny doesn’t answer because he’s just staring and Kun is starting to fidget under his gaze. Kun realises that the Johnny in front of him is someone who looks like he is about to pounce any second and to be honest? Kun wants it to happen. After so many years of pinning, Kun just wants to know if the one in front of him feels the same romantic feelings. With that determination, Kun decides that this is now or never. But before Kun could say anything, Johnny suddenly blinks and realises how close he is to Kun.

“Ah-wait-oh my gosh-Kun I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” Johnny starts to ramble and just when he’s about to pull away, he feels arms hooking around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Johnny jumps at the unfamiliar touches and was about to say something but he looked at Kun’s face, which had one of determination and a bit of nervousness. 

“Kun? What are you doing?”

Kun gulps before replying, “Seeing if this is what we both wanted for quite some time.”

Johnny stills at those words, his mind suddenly going into overdrive and his thoughts took over. _“What does he mean by that? If this is what I think it means...our feelings-”_

Kun can see Johnny’s mind going into overdrive, but it wasn’t going to stop him from finding out if the man of his dreams will reciprocate his feelings. At the same time, Johnny realised that nothing is going to happen if he doesn’t do anything. So he removed everything out of his mind except for the man he is standing in between his legs and is wrapped all around him.

Kun was about to plan his next move before he felt arms around his waist and a change in Johnny’s facial expression.

“...Johnny hyung?” Kun felt the need to whisper because of the sudden closeness of their bodies.

“Is this what you mean?” Johnny whispers back, just as nervous at the turn of events. It took Kun a few seconds to register what Johnny meant by those words but his heart started to beat faster when he realised that Johnny might be on the same wavelength as him. Johnny moves forward a little until his forehead was almost resting on Kun’s even though Kun was a little taller by sitting on the kitchen counter. At first, Kun wanted to move back but Johnny might take it the wrong way so he stayed still. 

_This moment was a make or break._

“Is this okay?” Johnny asks carefully, not wanting to scare Kun away.

“More than okay.” Kun breathes back, noticing how warm the room was although it may be just him. Or the food Johnny left on the stove.

“Wait hyung the stove-”

“I turned it off as soon as I turned around to talk to you,” Johnny replied in a heartbeat so Kun doesn’t start panicking. The atmosphere between the two was too delicate to break just because Johnny forgot to turn off the stove.

“Oh...that’s good.” Kun sighs in relief, but he was still aware of the intimate position they’re both in. Kun didn’t think that far ahead, although he was starting to think about kissing those lips that have been catching Kun’s eyes, now he wasn’t sure if he could commit to it.

“Kun?” Johnny catches him looking a bit spaced out, “Do you want me to step back?”

Kun shook his head and tightened his grip on Johnny, “I think...I need to confirm something first.” Johnny gulps at Kun’s reply because he has no idea what Kun was about to say next. He just hoped that Kun wasn’t going to crush his heart before he got to say anything about the feelings he’s been bottling up for the past few years. Johnny brought one of his hands up to run it up and down Kun’s back in hopes to calm him down, “Take your time, you don’t need to rush.” Kun was thankful for Johnny’s effort in trying to let him feel less nervous about saying the most nerve wracking confession of his life.

Kun took a deep breath, “Hyung...I don’t think you’ve noticed but if I don’t tell you I don’t know when I will.” Kun can see Johnny becoming confused once again but he just wanted to let it out.

“I like you Johnny hyung. I don’t remember when I realised it because I was in denial for a while but I really like you Johnny hyung. I just want to let you know even though I don’t know if you feel the same.”

Johnny became really quiet but his mouth dropped a little and his eyes widened. Kun took that as a bad sign and was starting to feel embarrassed. He wanted Johnny to say something so he can find out if he had to get rid of these feelings. 

“Hyung-”

Kun suddenly felt his body being pulled forward and a pair of lips softly on top of his. 

The feeling left as quickly as it came as Johnny pulled away to see if what he did was the right thing. The only thing running through his mind was one sentence, _“Kun said he likes me. He likes me. He actually likes me.”_ and that spurred him to lean forward and kiss him without thinking twice. But now looking at Kun who was blinking back at what just happened, Johnny now wasn’t sure if that wasn’t the best idea.

“Wait, Kun hear me out. I know that was unexpected and I’m sorry about that but I like you too. As in I’ve had the hugest crush on you ever since we were trainees. I obviously didn’t know right away but the more that I would be watching you all the time, it was so obvious that I fell for you so hard. Apparently, I was really transparent about my feelings for you but I couldn’t help myself and try to hide it because-”

Johnny stopped talking when he felt two hands cup his face and a pair of lips suddenly meeting his once more. Kun was intending to just give one more kiss but Johnny wasn’t having any of that and decided that he can’t settle with just two kisses. He had already pulled Kun closer the first time but he couldn’t help but put his hands on Kun’s hips and bring them even closer so their bodies had no space in between them. Johnny took the chance when Kun gasped at the movement to attach his mouth back on Kun’s with the intention to finally know what Kun’s lips tasted like. 

Kun, on the other hand, felt on cloud nine when Johnny kissed him again more firmly and because of the sudden pull from Johnny, the kiss became a little more open mouthed with a little more movement from both sides. Kun wasn’t sure what was happening because all he could process was that Johnny was initiating pretty much a make out session and he didn’t know what would happen if it got too heated. But one thing he did know was that Johnny was a _very_ nice kisser.

“Ahem…” a cough brought Johnny and Kun out of their moment and they turned to the door to see Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung and even Ten standing at the doorway with all different expressions. Yuta and Ten’s faces were smug, Taeyong’s was slightly grossed out and Doyoung was scrunching his nose because he just witnessed his best friend and one of his hyungs locking lips. Johnny was fast to break away from Kun’s embrace even though he didn’t want to and Kun quickly scrambled off the kitchen counter, red in the face.

“Who knew it only took for Johnny to finally make a move was to ask Kun to supervise him while he was cooking?” Yuta said to Taeyong. Doyoung replied before Taeyong could. “I’m pretty sure Johnny hyung had no plans to confess to Kun because there was no way he would have been able to go through it.” 

“You really think that out of the two of them that Kun would make the first move?” Taeyong couldn’t help but interject to the budding discussion right in front of the two people they’re talking about.

“Taeyong hyung, Kun wasn’t planning on saying anything! You don’t know how many times that Doyoung and I, have tried to convince Kun to confess over the past year and he wouldn’t budge! Sicheng as well was trying to convince him!” Kun coughed at Ten’s statement while Johnny looked at Kun who was slowly becoming uncomfortable at all the attention after being caught. But just when Johnny was going to ask them to cut it out and leave them alone, Yuta asked one more question.

“So then who made the first move out of you two?” The four turned back to face the duo in question, and Johnny and Kun stayed silent.

“My vote is on Johnny.” 

“Sorry Yuta, mine’s on Kun.”

“I’m with Yuta hyung! There’s no way Kun made the first move!”

“Wow, okay Ten I’m with Taeyong hyung on this because there was no way Johnny was going to use cooking as a way to confess.”

“...some best friend you are Ten.” Kun muttered quietly but Ten heard it and gasped, “Kunkun?! You made the first move?!” Kun was quick to move aside when Ten tried to launch himself at him but quickly regrouped and captured Kun, “I didn’t know you had it in you!”

“Yeah neither did I but I’m already embarrassed enough because you entered the kitchen so get off of me!” Kun was struggling to free himself out of Ten’s grip and Doyoung sighed as he walked up to help Kun get out of Ten’s clutches. Yuta went up to Johnny to slap him in the back as congratulations but Johnny had doubled over in pain while Taeyong scolded Yuta for using too much force. “You finally got him Johnny!” Taeyong smiled, “We were wondering if you were ever going to break.”

Johnny looked at Kun before looking back at Taeyong with a worried look on his face, “Actually...we did confess but that’s it and then we kissed and then the next minute you all were in the kitchen and the moment was gone. We didn’t exactly _talk_ about it.” Johnny didn’t want to leave Kun with that feeling of uncertainty even though they now know their feelings are reciprocated. Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other, “Oh...that was our bad. Do you want us to leave you alone to talk?” Johnny nodded, “Please.”

“Say no more Johnny.” Yuta replied with a firm nod, “Okay Ten! Doyoung! We need to leave them so they can talk so let go of Kun please!” Yuta proceeds to push the both of them, one hand on their shoulders, out of the kitchen and away from the open living room, in the direction of the bedrooms while Taeyong lead Johnny and Kun out to the living room before turning to follow the others with a little wave, “We’ll leave you two to it.” 

🎇

After Taeyong was the last one to leave, Johnny and Kun proceeded to sit on the couch in silence. Although Johnny wanted to be running around in happiness because he finally got the man that he’d be pining for years, he didn’t want to scare Kun hence the silence. Kun couldn’t help but sneak glances at the man beside him with a blush on his cheeks. On the outside, he seemed calm, but on the inside, he was filled to the brim with affection for his gentle giant.

Yes, _his_ gentle giant.

“So…”

“So…”

“Here we are huh,” Johnny had the decency to look sheepish, “I swear I had a better plan on how to go about this but we got interrupted.” Kun shook his head, “I think if we took any longer Ten was going to handcuff our wrists together and hide the key somewhere in the company building.”

It’s safe to say that Johnny was not prepared to hear those words come out from Kun’s mouth. “How do you know that?” Johnny asked with mild fear in his eyes to which Kun couldn’t help but giggle at that response and placing a hand on Johnny’s before explaining.

“I know this because I saw a pair of handcuffs in Ten’s room, and when I asked him why he had them he said that he bought them a while ago because he had a feeling he would be using them on us.” Johnny tried to not choke on his own spit as Kun continued, “Which really meant that he was sick of me not making a move on you so he was going to take matters into his own hands.”

“No one knew about this?” Kun let out a snort, “Doyoung approved of Ten’s idea and paid for it.”

“The Kim Doyoung approved? Our member who never fails to buy gifts for our birthdays?” Johnny whispers in shock. Kun nodded, “But do you want to hear something else?”

Johnny looked nervous, “What could be more shocking than Ten and Doyoung buying us a pair of handcuffs?”

Kun looked at him with a look of pity, at which Johnny realised that there was something worse, “Ten told me that the handcuffs weren’t the only thing he was planning to get.”

“What do you mean?”

“That meant-”

“That meant we were going to get you two a bunch of special toys to put in your rooms with a note saying ‘For your future dates when you finally get together’.”

Kun stood up at the sound of his two best friends, “Kim Donyoung and Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!! You did not tell me about the note! Also, you were supposed to not interrupt our talk!”

“Of course we didn’t!” Ten replied cheekily, “You would stop us and ruin our fun!”

“Of course I would have to stop you! You would embarrass me for life!” Kun cries out in protest.

“But it would’ve helped you get closer to Johnny and you two can finally get intimate in private!”

“No, it wouldn’t! You would’ve driven me away from Johnny because I would’ve refused to look at him in the eye you idiot!” Kun started to raise his voice.

Doyoung folded his arms and scoffed, “You two were hopelessly pinning for years! What else were we supposed to do?! Nothing else was working!” 

“Well, we did have that plan of locking them up-” 

“TEN SHUT UP YOU’RE NOT MAKING IT BETTER!” Kun ends up screeching in hopes of shutting him up. Kun turned to look at Johnny who was just watching the exchange like a tennis match but stopped as soon as he felt Kun’s gaze on him and blushed.

Johnny had the decency to look sheepish, “Be glad that Taeyong and Yuta aren’t here to hear all of this. Then we have more people who would know.” Kun couldn’t help but flop back onto the couch with his hands covering his face because of his best friends. “It’s okay Kun! We were just leaving-” Ten got an entire pillow to the face thanks to Kun’s good aim, although the other pillow hit Doyoungs shoulder. “Get out the both of you. You know you can get the details from me later.” Kun grumbled loud enough for them to hear as Ten and Doyoung left the living room. 

Silence fell upon the two once more but after what just happened, Kun wasn’t sure if he that will scare Johnny away thanks to his meddling best friends. Kun still didn’t remove his hands from his face so he couldn’t see what Johnny was doing.

“I’m not going to leave you if that’s what you’re thinking.” Johnny softly says to Kun, “My feelings for you are too big to be scared of facing you because of a bunch of toys.” Kun peeked from behind his hands, meeting Johnny’s eyes who had a small smile on his face, “How are you so calm after what Ten and Doyoung told us?” Kun asked in wonder, but Johnny started to cough out of nowhere, scaring Kun.

“Um...let just say that Taeyong and Yuta had plans of their own so they can get me to confess to you...and that was going to involve buying two tickets to a certain open exhibition in Jeju Island…” Johnny said with a red face. Kun tilts his head, “An open exhibition in Jeju Island? I have no idea what you’re talking about let me search it up-” Kun sat up to take his phone out of his pocket but Johnny lunged at the phone but knocked Kun back down on the couch and Johnny managed to place his hands on each side of Kun’s head before colliding on top of him. 

Both of them blinked at each other, taking note on how close their faces were suddenly really close, but now they realised that they are in another intimate position. Johnny figured it out first and gulped, he was about to get off Kun in embarrassment until he felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his neck.

“Are you doing this on purpose hyung?” Kun whispers but with a glint in his eye, “You started this first back in the kitchen when you walked up to where I was sitting.” Johnny held back at a choke from Kun’s sudden change, just a few seconds ago he was embarrassed and now he looks like he was going to get his prey, in this case, Johnny. As much as he loved the sudden change, they still didn’t talk about their relationship.

“I know what you’re thinking, we still haven’t really talked about us. But your lips look really inviting right now and after I got a taste earlier, I want more.” Kun’s voice dropped an octave and Johnny felt his inner core tightening all of a sudden. But if Kun was going to start this game then fine. Johnny will play too.

“Can we talk after then?” Johnny deliberately makes his voice lower and he watched Kun’s eyes sparkle in delight at Johnny’s decision.

“Of course we can. Because I can’t wait to officially call you mine.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, “And how are you going to do that Qian Kun? Since we can't reveal it to the public in the first place?”

“The next SM TOWN Halloween party. Let’s go together and wear a couple costume.”

Johnny thought about Kun’s suggestion before grinning down at Kun.

“Whatever you want, I will give you. After all, I am yours, I’ve always been yours from the start.”

“Well then, I just told you that I want a kiss, are you going to give me that Johnny Seo?” Kun had the audacity to smirk.

Johnny gave a smirk right back, “You’re going to get just more than a kiss.”

Kun raised an eyebrow, “Am I?” Kun felt himself moving his head up as Johnny moved his down.

“Definitely, I have many things I want to do to show others that you’re mine,” Johnny whispers before capturing the lips of Kun’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! I congratulate those who made it to the end of this massive piece of writing, I really hope you have enjoyed reading it! I hope it wasn't too complicated to follow since there were a lot of dates (I struggled too hehe :') ) but I will take anything I've learnt from the past few months when I write something else! Maybe you'll see me sooner than you (and I haha) think!!  
> Please leave kudos and comments <3 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
>    
>  [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ncity_myday)  
> 


End file.
